Summer of Love and Loss
by LilPurpleMonkey
Summary: Ally is being forced to spend the summer with the mother that left her, her stepfather, & her evil stepsister.The last thing she expected to happen was falling for the small beach town's local bad boy Austin Moon.All too soon she found her summer playing out like something out of a novel until it takes a turn for the worse when she gets a call from home that shatters her world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys whats up this is my first Austin & Ally fanfic. I really hope you guys like it because I spent the last two days with the writing and thinking process. **

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

Summer of Love and Loss

Chapter One: Ice Cream Mishap

Ally walked down the stairs with the intent to leave the house and not return until much later. She told her father that visiting her mother would be a disastrous idea and she had been right, they hadn't even made it inside the house before their first fight. Her stepfather Erik clapped her on the shoulder silently telling her that he'd handle her mother. She nodded and watched him walk into the kitchen before walking out the front door. The beach she could see everyday when she opened her bedroom curtains and she didn't want to run into her stepsister, so walking the main street of town alone was the better of the two options. Taking a pen out of her bag she wrote the street address of the house on her forearm because she was more than likely to forget where the house was.

It didn't take her long to reach the town's main street, she supposed that was the nice thing about small towns everything was within walking distance and not very far. Despite it having a small population the town in which her mother and her new family had decided to settle in was a busy place as it was a popular tourist hub. The main street was packed with people walking in and out of shops or waiting in line at the ice cream shops and seafood restaurants. On her way back down the street Ally decided to get in line at one of the less crowded ice cream shops.

She hadn't realized how much she had been looking forward to the cup of Fruity Mint Swirl until she was on the floor with it down her shirtfront. It was her stepsister that 'accidently' bumped into her and caused her ice cream to spill onto her shirt, it was her stepsister's friend that stuck her foot out when Ally staggered back causing her to trip and fall backwards onto the shop's tiled floor. Ally narrowed her eyes at her stepsister for a second before they widened in horror, people were laughing all around her. She was being laughed at. Her face turned red from embarrassment and that only caused the laughing to amplify. If she wasn't too scared to move she would have bolted out the door but since she was she stayed on the floor hating the fact that tears were filling the rims of her eyes.

"Oh Ally I see that you haven't gotten over that stage fright of yours." Her stepsister said through her laughter.

Ally felt like dying right there on the ice cream shop floor, she also felt like her lunch and breakfast were going to make a reappearance anytime soon. She couldn't hold the tears back anymore. If didn't have stage fright this situation wouldn't be as bad as it was and that thought only made her cry harder. Through her tear-filled eyes Ally saw a blond haired boy push his way past her stepsister.

"Austin what are you doing?" her stepsister asked.

The boy ignored her stepsister and did something that Ally wasn't expecting he bent over and took both her hands and effortlessly pulled her to her feet. The laughter had died and now everybody was staring at Ally and the boy as he led her out of the shop. He mumbled something about her stepsister and her friends that Ally wouldn't ever repeat because she didn't use that kind of language.

"Lets get you out of that shirt." The boy said leading her down the street to the bathrooms by the pier where there were tons of beachgoers washing the sand off of their bodies and walking the pier. Ally stopped dead in her tracks at the thought of people seeing her with ice cream down her front and an incredibly good-looking boy with his arm around her. "Hey what's wrong?"

"P-p-people." Ally stuttered.

"I've found that people are oblivious to things that don't concern them." He said reassuringly.

She numbly let him steer her to the bathrooms, he peeled off his shirt and handed it to her. She stared blankly at him his well-toned chest was distracting. Ally hoped that she didn't look like a total idiot as she obviously gawked at this gorgeous boy. For the first time since he picked her up off of the ice cream shop floor she looked at him, he was tan no doubt from spending his days on the beach, he was tall standing confidently at six feet, his bleach-blond hair was messy in a way that told her that he had ran his hand through it, his smile was breathtaking with a hint of mischief, and his brown eyes held defiance but at the same time were kind and welcoming.

"Its either this or a tacky overpriced t-shirt from a gift shop." He said arching an eyebrow at her stunned expression. Ally rearranged her expression so that she was arching her eyebrows questioningly at him. "Trust me you'd rather be seen in your ice cream covered shirt as opposed to any one of those hideous t-shirts."

* * *

The girl Ally as Scarlett had called her gingerly took his shirt and walked into the bathroom. It wasn't like him to go out of his way to help Scarlett's victims, he'd usually just shake his head and walk away but something about this Ally girl made him step in to help her. He supposed it had to do with the horror he saw fill her innocent-looking brown eyes when she realized that everybody was looking at her. Whatever it was he knew that he didn't want to see this petite brunette that he didn't know go through something like that ever again. He found himself wanting to see that blush of hers again, the one that appeared on her face when he took his shirt off.

He caught sight of his group of friends walking up the wooden stairs, he was sure that they were wondering what was taking him so long to get the ice cream. Every one of his friends arched their eyebrows at him when they caught sight of him leaning against the bathroom wall. It was understandable that they were confused, he had been gone a long time, he didn't have the ice cream, he was shirtless, and he was leaning against the wall of the girl's bathroom.

"Hey Moon what the hell? This is the last time we send you on an ice cream run." His friend Troy said punching him in the shoulder. "And what the hell are you doing creeping in front of the girl's bathroom."

"I'm not creeping, I'm waiting for someone." Austin said punching him back.

"Typical Austin, you send him to get ice cream and he picks up some girl instead." Kelsey said rolling her blue eyes at him.

"It's not like that." Austin sighed.

"Whatever dude but we should really head out we don't have a lot of time before the show and I really need to get my camera from home." His best friend Dez said.

"Okay meet me back at the jeep." Austin said. "There's something I need to take care of before we head out."

"That poor girl's vacation is about to be ruined." Zack said with a shake of his head. "Hope you at least showed her a good time something that she could remember aside from the horrible dumping she's going to get."

* * *

Ally spat her hair out of her mouth, she had started chewing on it when she heard the boy Austin and his friends talking. So according to his friends Austin seemed to pick up girls and then drop them once he's had fun with them. That had killed her impression of him and she was more then a little disappointed for some unknown reason. Hoping that her blush wasn't tomato red she pushed the bathroom door open and walked out.

"Here I was thinking that shirt looked good on me." Austin said playfully wiggling his eyebrows at her. Ally quickly looked down to her feet knowing that her cheeks were as red as a fire engine. "I have to go but before I leave I really want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine." Ally squeaked.

"Alright, so this kind of goes without saying but I'll say it anyway stay away from Scarlett Jacobson. She's the town's resident bitch." He said raking his hand through his blond hair messing it up further though in a way that looked totally intentional.

"I wish I could but she's my stepsister." Ally said looking up from her feet and into his eyes. She held out her hand and said, "I'm Ally Dawson the poor unfortunate soul that has to live with Scarlett Jacobson for the whole summer."

"That really sucks. I'm Austin Moon the lucky bastard that gets to live here year-round." He said with a hint of sarcasm. He took her hand and shook it before saying, "There's going to be a show on the beach later tonight you should really come and watch, it's going to be epic."

He left before she could say anything about the show. As she walked back to her mother's house she couldn't help but wonder if he had invited her to the show or if he was merely suggesting she go watch it.

* * *

**So there it was what did you guys think? Should I continue or really hang my head in shame? Please review (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two and thanks to all of you who took the time to review and all of you who favorited the story. This may be a bit OOC but bare with me. **

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

Summer of Love and Loss

Chapter Two: Hanging Out With Austin Moon

Austin didn't think that Ally would come down to see the show, she really didn't seem the type, but when he saw her standing in the crowd looking up at him with surprised eyes he almost forgot the words to _Just the Way You Are. _His band performed a medley of Bruno Mars songs before walking off stage and letting the next band have the spotlight. Instead of going with his band to pick up drinks he walked into the crowd searching for the curly haired brunette. He found her exactly where he had last seen her.

"I see you decided to come." He said in her ear. He chuckled when she jumped.

"It was either this or dinner with my mom and stepdad." Ally said taking a strand of her hair and twisting it in between her fingers. "I thought this would be the less painful of the options but all the pushing and shoving that's going on have me thinking otherwise."

"The music's good though." He said giving her his signature smirk.

"There's no doubting that there's talent here tonight." Ally said returning his smirk with one of her own.

* * *

After the last band finished its final song Ally followed Austin down the beach to a secluded cove. His friends were gathered around a strong orange fire. An obviously drunk blond haired girl staggered toward Austin, she clumsily threw her arms around him and kissed him sloppily. Ally dropped her gaze to her feet and shifted uncomfortably on the balls of her feet.

"Yo Moon, who's your little friend?" A girl with multicolored streaks in her short blond hair asked.

The blond haired girl that had thrown herself at Austin pulled away from him and narrowed her eyes at Ally. With the realization that every single one of Austin's friends were staring at her she took a strand of her hair and started chewing on it nervously.

"Guys this is Ally, she has the misfortune of being Scarlett's stepsister." Austin said. He waved his hand at his group of friends. "Ally these are the guys. The freckled red-head is my best friend Dez. Kelsey's the blond with the streaks in her hair. The kid with the piercings is Zack and the guy with the stereotypical California boy looks is Troy."

"Austin you forgot about me." The blond haired girl whined. Ally contemplated leaving as she watched the girl kiss, nibble, and suck the skin on Austin's neck. "Don't you want to introduce your new friend to your girlfriend."

"You're not my girlfriend Caroline." Austin sighed though he didn't exactly stop her from kissing him again.

"Whatever you say Austin." Caroline said running her hands up and down his chest.

Ally didn't know what to do she didn't even remember why she had accepted Austin's invitation to join him and his friends. Zack and Troy seemed to be too busy with the girls on their laps to notice her and Austin was too engrossed with Caroline to care what she did. Dez was animatedly talking to Kelsey who was laughing. She slowly made her way over to them.

"Can I join you?" Ally asked biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah." Dez said gesturing for her to take a seat beside Kelsey. Loudly he said, "We welcome all who are disgusted by the sight of people sucking face."

"More like having sex with clothes on." Kelsey said with a roll of her blue eyes.

Ally pretended like Kelsey's comment didn't bother her instead she laughs with Dez. The red head kept the two of them laughing and Ally found herself liking him and Kelsey. She found that with the two of them she could easily be her normal dorky self. When Kelsey did an impersonation of Austin Ally laughed so hard that she snorted, her eyes widened for a second before she laughed along with Dez and Kelsey.

"You Ally Dawson are one dorky girl." Dez said pointing his camera at her. Ally hid herself behind Kelsey and only peeked out when Dez had put the camera away. "Is someone camera shy?"

"I have terrible stage fright." Ally sighed returning to her seat beside Kelsey.

"Oh why?" Dez asked.

"Its a long story." Ally said looking down at her hands.

"Which translates to she doesn't want to talk about it." Kelsey said.

"I should go its getting late." Ally said with a glance at her phone. She didn't want to have another fight with her mother especially about something as petty as her curfew.

"We usually meet at eleven at Ol' Guppy's Boathouse." Kelsey said. "Meet us there tomorrow if you want to hang out."

"Okay." Ally said with a smile.

"Later Ally-gator." Dez said with a laugh.

* * *

Austin finally managed to untangle himself from Caroline only to find that Ally had left. Without the sound of Ally's laughter he found that the cove suddenly felt very empty. He grabbed his jacket and told everybody that he was heading home. He spotted Ally's petite figure not to far down the beach and found that his feet were carrying him in her direction. Thanks to his long strides and the fact that he was practically jogging he caught up to her in no time at all.

"Hey there Ally-cat." He said laughing when she jumped. "You seem to be a very jumpy person."

Ally bit her lip and Austin couldn't help but think that she looked kind of cute when she did that. She shook her head at him and continued her walk down the beach. He followed her falling in step beside her, it stung that she was ignoring his presence.

"Why are you ignoring me?" he asked after a few minutes of unbearable silence.

"You invited me to hang out with you and all you did was suck face with Caroline." Ally answered stopping only to glare at him.

"Why does it bother you so much?" Austin asked smirking at her.

"You left me to fend for myself in a group of people I didn't know." She said starting down the beach again.

"Ally," He sighed taking her wrist and pulling her to a stop. "I'm sorry."

* * *

His eyes had her, she couldn't hate him for ditching her for his not girlfriend when he was looking at her with his kind eyes. She nodded hating how cliche it was that she was falling for his eyes, everybody fell for the eyes. He sat down on the sand pulling her down with him.

"Tell me all of the random things that make you Ally Dawson." He said falling back onto the sand.

"My favorite food is pickles."

"What a coincidence—" Austin started.

"You love pickles too!" Ally said excitedly.

"Uh no but my favorite food starts the letter 'p' too." Austin said with a laugh that sent shivers down Ally's spine.

"Oh." Ally said disappointedly, she had never met anybody who loved pickles as much as she did. "What is it?"

"Pancakes and their syrupy goodness."

"Well I have a bird named Owen and I named a goose Pickles, he used to inspire me."

"Inspire you?"

"I write songs and Pickles would inspire me when I couldn't come up with lyrics." Ally said thinking back to the days when she'd sit with Pickles and write lyric after lyric.

"You write songs?" Austin asked sitting up quickly.

"Yes but with my stage fright they go unheard." Ally said drawing random squiggles in the sand.

"I can't write songs to save my life but I love being on stage." Austin said.

They sat there talking about the random things that made them who they were for a long time. Just as Ally had found it easy to talk to Dez and Kelsey she found it easy if not easier to talk to Austin. She could see why Austin was the town's bad boy but she could also see a nice goofy teenager.

"So you're a baby." Austin said when she told him her birthday. "You'll be sixteen when you start your senior year."

"Better a baby then an old hag." Ally laughed sticking her tongue out at him and running down the beach.

"Or you are in for it Dawson." He said chasing after her. "I am not old or a hag. I am young and devastatingly handsome."

"Don't forget modest." Ally laughed running up the steps of her back porch. "Well this is my stop, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at Ol' Guppy's Boathouse."

"Goodnight Ally."

"Goodnight Austin."

Ally watched him walk down the beach and as she did she couldn't help but think that maybe surviving the summer wasn't going to be as difficult as she originally thought.

* * *

**So there is was chapter two of this summer romance story. Just in case you guys are wondering in this story Ally is 16 almost 17 and Austin is 17. **

**So please do me the favor of reviewing this story it would make me very happy. **


	3. Chapter 3

******I don't own Austin & Ally**

Summer of Love and Loss

Chapter Three: Shop Till You Drop

**Trish: **Guess who got a job at the Smoothie Shack?

**Ally: **Uh...you?

**Trish: **Yeah I'm on my break now and decided to text my best friend.

**Ally: **Aw Trish I'm touched.

**Trish: **Yeah yeah I'm a caring person. So what are you doing?

**Ally: **Shopping with my mom and Scarlett :(

**Trish: **How'd that happen?

**Ally: **I don't really know *sigh*

**Trish: **Ah well sorry about that. Hey Dallas asked about you.

**Ally: **Ugh what did he want?

**Trish: **To know where you were because he wanted to talk to you.

**Ally: **Did you tell him that I never want to see or speak to him ever again?

**Trish: **What kind of friend would I be if I didn't? He told me to tell you that broke up with Heather because he realized that he let the best thing that ever happened to him go.

**Ally: **Still don't want to talk to him.

**Trish: **Yeah I told him to get his ass out of my face and that you'll never take him back after what he did.

**Ally: **Thanks Trish :)

"Allyson what do you think about the dress Scarlett is wearing?" Her mother asked for the what seemed like the millionth time.

Ally looked up from her phone to find her stepsister in a dress that she wouldn't be caught dead wearing. It was red and skin tight with a plunging neckline that showed way more of her stepsister's cleavage than should be allowed. The bottom of the dress was festooned with complicated ruffles that in Ally's opinion needed to be ripped off that dress to make it even slightly better to look at. She looked up at Scarlett who was waiting for Ally to say something as if it mattered what she thought about the dress.

"The ruffles are hideous." Ally said. Scarlett turned around to face the mirror and Ally found herself biting her bottom lip as she waited for Scarlett to say something. "I mean they just don't seem to—"

"No for once I agree with you, they are hideous." Scarlett snapped marching off into the dressing room no doubt to try on another dress.

It surprised Ally that her stepsister would take something she said into account, if she didn't know better she'd think that aliens abducted the real Scarlett and replaced her with someone slightly more tolerable. Her phone rang and she smiled as Kelsey's name and picture flashed on the screen. As quickly as she could she got up from the bench she and her mom were sitting on and walked out of the store.

"What the heck is the matter with you?" Kelsey joked when she answered the phone. "Leaving me alone with these idiots."

"I'm sorry my mom decided to take me and Scarlett on a shopping spree." Ally sighed. "Trust me I rather be there then here watching my stepsister try on everything in the store."

"I feel bad for you but hey have you at least gotten some new clothes?" Kelsey asked sounding excited.

"Not much but I got a couple new outfits." Ally answered. She winced at the loud sound of the drums being played terribly followed by a loud crash. "What was that?"

"Dez I told you not to touch my drums!" Kelsey yelled. "Sorry about that we're in my garage practicing for our next gig. So where are you guys shopping at the outlets or the mall?"

"The outlets."

"Oh you guys should have gone to the mall, you know what tomorrow we're going to the mall. I promise that it will be tons more fun shopping with us than it is shopping with your mom and the demon witch." Kelsey said with a laugh. "Hey Moon, we're going to the mall tomorrow."

"Are you paying for gas?" Ally heard Austin ask.

"It costs sixty-two dollars to fill the jeep's tank. If you think I'm paying that then you're insane." Kelsey said.

"You don't have to fill the tank just fill it so we have enough gas to get to the mall and back." Austin said.

"Whatever." Kelsey said and Ally could tell that she rolled her eyes. "Why boys have to get stereotypical man cars that use up so much gas is beyond me. So we'll pick you up tomorrow morning, what's your address?"

"Uh 435 Seaside Drive, I think. It's white with big glass windows and black railings." Ally said.

"Okay we'll somehow find your house. I got to go break time is over, see you later Ally-gator." Kelsey said using the nickname Dez had given her last night.

"Bye Kelsey."

Ally pocketed her phone and walked back into the store where she was surprised with the sight of her mom and Scarlett standing at the register. They took the bags to the car and continued to shop until Ally was sure she was going to drop. She found that she preferred shopping with Erik and Micah, his nine year old son, as that was all shopping for electronics and toys. Hanging out with Erik and Micah was actually something she'd do willingly, sadly Micah was spending two weeks with his mother something Scarlett refused to do.

"So what was the dress for honey?" her mother asked Scarlett as they drove back to Grover Beach.

"Derek Colman's party this Saturday." Scarlett answered as she fiddled with the radio.

"Just pick a station already." Ally groaned.

"I'll pick one when I find one I like." Scarlett said.

"Why don't you take Allyson to the party." her mother suggested though it really meant that Scarlett was taking Ally to the party and Ally was going to the party. "It'll be fun."

"Right...fun." Ally said turning to look out her window.

* * *

Ally dragged herself out of bed around ten the next morning hating how sore she was. In her opinion soreness was for people who indulged in athletic activities not for people who shopped all day. She hadn't felt this sore since the time her gym teacher punished the class by making them do stadiums all period long, she now had a deep hate for soreness and the stadium stairs. Slowly she got ready for another day of shopping though Kelsey had promised that it would be a lot more fun this time around.

"Stairs are evil." She said to Erik when she limped into the kitchen. She slumped into a chair taking the bowl of oatmeal he offered her. "I hurt everywhere."

"You should really do more physical activity Ally." Erik laughed as he set down the silver tray of brown sugar, strawberries, blueberries and raspberries on the table. "If you were maybe next time you go shopping you won't be so sore the following morning."

"The last time I did physical activity I fell on the stadium stairs and twisted my ankle." Ally said dropping several strawberries, raspberries, and blueberries into her bowl before adding the brown sugar. "Do you have some painkillers?"

"Yeah but eat that first." Erik said taking his own bowl and sitting across from her. "I have a surprise for you."

"Really, what is it?" Ally said her eyes widening with excitement.

"Remember how I took you shooting with me the last time you were here?" Erik asked and Ally smiled at the memory of going out and taking tons of pictures of the beautiful surrounding area. Thanks to him Ally was now able to see the beauty in everything and able to look at things from different perspectives.

"Yeah I remember. I tripped over a tree root on our way up to the waterfall and you so nicely snapped a picture of my mud-covered face." Ally said. "I've been into photography ever since."

"Well I got you a camera as an early birthday present and since you're only here for the summer I'm giving it to you now so you can capture all the fun you have here." Erik said.

"Oh my gosh!" Ally squealed loudly. "Thank you so much Erik!"

When they finished their breakfast Erik took Ally into his office and showed her the camera. They spent a half hour learning how to use it and by the time the doorbell rang Ally had the hang of it. She rushed to the door and before she could even see who it was she snapped a picture of them.

"Is this some kind of new security system?" Kelsey laughed.

"Nope my stepdad got me a cool camera for my birthday." Ally said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well that's cool now lets just hope that those two hags don't break it with their hideous faces." Kelsey said pointing to the black jeep where Austin and Dez were.

"Erik I'm leaving!" Ally called into the house.

"Do you have your phone and wallet?" Erik asked walking into the foyer with a cup of water in one hand and two Advils in the other. "Here for that soreness of yours."

"Yes and thanks." Ally said taking the pills and swallowing them.

"Okay have a good time." He said taking the empty cup from Ally.

"That's Scarlett's dad? How could someone so nice and good-looking give birth to something so nasty and evil?" Kelsey asked as they made their way to the Jeep. "He looks way to young to be the dad of a teenager too. What does he do for a living?"

"He's a doctor and please don't talk about him like you're interested in him it's gross." Ally said shuddering at the thought.

"Hurry up guys we need to make it to the gas station before the morning tourist rush makes it impossible to get gas for the next hour." Austin yelled at them.

Kelsey rolled her eyes but sped up her pace nonetheless. She and Ally got into the backseat while Austin fiddled with the radio until he found the station he wanted. They made it to the gas station just before the morning tourist rush as Austin called it, Kelsey with a scowl on her face handed him sufficient money to fill half of the jeep's tank. Austin leaned against the jeep talking to Dez about their Saturday gig and Ally tried her hardest not to stare at his biceps though it proved difficult. She had never met a boy with a drool worthy body until she met Austin and even though she liked the way his arms looked she found herself wishing that he was wearing a long sleeve instead of the dark blue sleeveless shirt he had on that way her eyes wouldn't wander and she wouldn't drool like a starved puppy.

"What are you looking at Ally?" Kelsey asked suddenly.

"What?" Ally said extending the 'a' sound like she often did when she was nervous. "I wasn't looking at anything."

"Okay Ally's one of those people who stare blankly at nothing for hours on end." Dez said teasingly.

* * *

He hated shopping but he was in desperate need of t-shirts and shorts so it wasn't like only the girls would be buying stuff. Though he and Dez would definitely wind up carrying all of their bags since it always happened when they went shopping with Kelsey. He smiled at the surprised look he saw on Ally's face through the rearview mirror when they pulled into the mall parking lot.

"This place is huge!" Ally said.

"Welcome to the Beachside Galleria." Austin said as he parked the jeep in the first available parking space he found. "The biggest mall in the tri-counties."

Kelsey made Ally model the outfits for them and while at first she seemed uncomfortable with it after a while she seemed to relax. He and Dez were no help when it came to telling them which outfits looked good on them, Dez because he wasn't really fashion inclined and Austin because he honestly thought every outfit looked good on Ally. The girls got a kick out of choosing clothes for Austin and making him model them, he found himself playing along only because of the look in Ally's eyes that told him she was having a good time. He even humored them by buying one of the outfits they put together.

"Dez and I are going to go do the impossible and find him some 'normal' people clothes." Kelsey said taking Dez by the arm and dragging him away. "Meet you guys at the jeep in an hour!"

"So...what would you like to do for an hour." Austin asked Ally.

"Sit." Ally said making him laugh. "Its not funny my body isn't used to this much physical activity."

"Alright we'll go sit." Austin said taking her bags.

"You don't have to carry those." Ally said.

"I know but I was raised to be a gentleman." Austin said winking at her.

"I can't tell if you're joking or not."

"Its no joke Ally."

"I...believe you." Ally said still sounding skeptic.

"That pause in between I and believe tells me that you don't believe me. The tone you used also screams disbelief."

Ally smiled at him, her smile faded a bit when they walked by the cell phone accessories cart. He couldn't understand why cell phone accessories would make her sad. He bought her a smoothie at the food court after she finally gave in and let him pay for it. When he returned to their table she was talking on the phone to someone and by her facial expressions and raised voice it wasn't a pleasant conversation.

"Stop calling me Dallas." She sighed into the phone. When she hung up the phone she said, "My ex-boyfriend doesn't seem to understand that I don't want to talk to him."

"Does he understand that he's your ex?" Austin asked setting her smoothie down in front of her. "Because none of my ex-girlfriends seem to understand that we're not dating anymore."

"He understands that but he thinks that what he did is forgivable when it isn't. He seems to think that I can forget all of the pain he caused me and take him back." Ally said wrapping her small hands around the smoothie cup and staring intently at the bright green straw.

"I'm sorry he hurt you." Austin said softly.

Ally smiled sadly at him and said, "Thank you."

* * *

**Hey guys so this chapter was kind of long but it came to me early this morning. I've been up since seven writing it for you guys so I hope you liked it. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Austin and Ally...I just watch it on tv. **

Summer of Love and Loss

Chapter Four: Party and Panic Attacks

Derek led them through the house and into his massively huge backyard, they were going to be performing poolside. Austin like the idea of performing by the pool and Derek had done a good job setting up the lighting, the only complication was their 'stage' if it could be called that. Derek wanted them to perform on the hillside next to the pool and on the multilevel rock wall that extended into the pool, of course the waterfalls would be turned off and the rocks dry by the time the party started.

"This could work." Dez said looking at the area through his camera. "In fact this will make one cool music video."

"How are you going to get these things to be dry by tonight?" Austin asked.

"I'll have the gardener do it." Derek said waving his hand dismissively. Austin and the rest of the band nodded.

With the help of Derek's gardener they set up their instruments. Feeling bad for the poor guy they helped him dry off all of the rocks and once they were safe enough to stand and dance on they did a quick soundcheck. Derek was in the kitchen stirring the punch they told him that they were going to go get ready and would be back before the party started.

* * *

The party was in full swing when Ally and Scarlett arrived. The moment they walked into the house Scarlett ditched Ally, though Ally had expected that. She walked through the house that was packed with what seemed to be half of the teenage population in Grover Beach. She grabbed herself a can of Pepsi on her way out to the backyard where the other half of the town's teenagers were dancing by the pool. Standing on the rocks on the opposite end of the pool microphone in his hands was Austin. He was wearing ripped blue jeans, a dark red V-neck underneath a black leather jacket, and black boots. He winked at her or in her general direction and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Hey everybody this next song is called _Don't Wanna Grow Up_ and it was written by my new friend Ally Dawson." Austin said grabbing the red guitar that Dez tossed at him.

_Just take a chance _  
_Don't think its your choice_  
_Wake up don't you hear my voice_

_(Don't you hear me)_

_I swim threw broken glass, just to define_  
_You left me buried, up and sweep aside_  
_I think its all been said before_  
_(so many times before)_  
_You left the extras by the closing door now_

_I don't wanna grow up_  
_Don't want to figure this out_  
_I know you set me up_  
_Don't want this dragging you down_

___I don't wanna grow up  
____Don't want to figure this out  
____I know you set me up  
____Don't want this dragging you down_

Ally smiled as she watched Austin sing the song she wrote for them the day before. They had spent the entire day at Kelsey's house writing the lyrics and coming up with music. He had criticized her for the sad and somber tone the song had been before he changed it to something more upbeat and a catchy. They had a good time and Austin had asked her if they could be partners, she'd write songs and he's perform them. He'd get to stop doing covers of songs and she'd have her songs heard by people.

_Just raise you head, don't make the wrong choice_  
_Shout out don't you hear my voice_  
_(Don't you hear me)_  
_I've taken every chance just to define_  
_You're tripping here, that's where I draw the line_

_I think its all been said before_  
_(so many times before)_  
_You left the extras by the closing door now_

_I don't wanna grow up_  
_Don't want to figure this out_  
_I know you set me up_  
_Don't want this dragging you down_

___I don't wanna grow up_  
_Don't want to figure this out_  
_I know you set me up_  
_Don't want this dragging you down_

_Why's that so hard to believe?  
__Why can't you just let us be?_

_I don't wanna grow up_  
_Don't want to figure this out_  
_I know you set me up_  
_Don't want this dragging you down_

___I don't wanna grow up  
____Don't want to figure this out  
____I know you set me up  
____Don't want this dragging you down_

___I don't wanna grow up_  
_Don't want to figure this out_  
_I know you set me up_  
_Don't want this dragging you down_

_Don't want these dragging you down  
____Don't wanna see you round  
__Don't wanna see you around_

* * *

"Okay so we're going to take a break so enjoy the wonderful styling's of Derek's stereo." Austin said cuing Dez to start the music. He and the rest of his bandmates walked off of the hillside while they went to go get drinks he went to go join Ally. In all honesty he was surprised she was at the party, she really didn't seem the type to be at an unsupervised party where it was evident that there was underage drinking going on. "Hey there Ally D I didn't know you were going to be here."

"My mother made Scarlett bring me." Ally said with a scowl. "She left me the moment we walked into the foyer. I didn't know that this was the gig you guys were so excited to play at."

"Yeah Derek's paying us really well for this." Austin said taking her soda and chugging it clean. Her scowl deepened making him laugh at how cute she looked. He took her and and started toward the house. "Lets get you another soda, do me a favor and stay away from the punch and don't leave your drink unattended, if you do get a new one."

"Is it obvious that I'm not a party person?" Ally asked hanging her head in shame.

"Deer in headlights obvious but seriously only drink out of can you opened yourself." Austin said handing her another can of Pepsi. "Can you do me that favor?"

"Yeah I think I can manage that." Ally said her cheeks tinting pink.

"Dance with me Ally Dawson." He said needing something to distract him from how much he was starting to care for this Ally Dawson girl.

"But I just got another drink." Ally protested.

"Derek has people that are going to clean this mess up." Austin said taking her can of soda out of her hands and setting it down on a random end table. He stuck his bottom lip out and widened his eyes giving her his irresistible pout and puppy dog eyes combination. "Please dance with me before I have to go back on stage."

"Austin I-I c-can't dance." Ally stuttered, inwardly he smirked he knew he had her.

"Please Ally-cat." he said softly.

"I hate you." Ally muttered. "If somehow you end up in a cast it is not my fault, you asked for it."

Austin looked down at her and gave her a triumphant smirk before leading her out into the backyard. Ally hadn't been lying when she said she couldn't dance, but she looked cute trying. He felt bad for the girl she smacked in the back of the head and the guy she knocked over. She muttered apologies to the couple while they stared at her like they wanted to gut her alive.

"You're rambling." Austin said realizing that she had stopped making sense and was now just quickly talking in run-on sentences.

"It's really his fault I told him that I can't dance but no he didn't listen to me." Ally said quickly. The couple walked away and Ally took a strand of her hair and began chewing on it.

"What are you doing?"

"I chew on my hair when I get nervous!" Ally said through her mouthful of hair.

Austin reached over and gently pulled her hair out of her mouth, "Lets not do that."

"I'm the worst dancer ever."

"Does that really bother you? So you can't dance a lot of people can't dance." Austin said dropping the strand of hair that he had taken out of her mouth. "Your lack of dancing ability just makes you—"

"Yo Moon break's over." Zack said.

"I have to go." Austin sighed.

* * *

Ally searched the bowl of pretzels for one that wasn't broken it was kind of hard since every pretzel seemed to be broken. Giving up on her search for the perfect pretzel Ally walked out of the kitchen, she weaved her way through the mob of drunken teenagers. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a boy with dark brown hair, even though she knew that it couldn't be Dallas that didn't stop her heart from pounding so hard against her ribcage that her chest hurt. Breathing was becoming difficult and her whole body was shaking, this wasn't a normal freak out—she was having a panic attack. The boy had turned to look at her now, it wasn't Dallas but he looked too much like him for her brain to tell the difference in her current state. Black dots lined her eyesight and the room started to spin, all rationality was lost and at this point it didn't matter that the boy wasn't Dallas.

An arm wrapped around her shoulder and just like he had led her out of the ice cream shop on her first day in Grover Beach Austin led her out of the house. She felt his hand rub soothing circles on her back and vaguely heard him whisper words to her. She followed his breathing instructions and slowly the irrational fear started to fade away. She slumped against him and she felt his strong arms wrap around her.

"It was a very bad very public break up." Ally said quietly. "I'm not good with humiliation and so I freaked out...a lot and well I had a panic attack that day. It turns out that I am prone to panic attacks. That boy in there looked too much like Dallas it freaked me out."

"How about I take you home?" Austin said not knowing what else to say because he found that he wanted to punch that Dallas kid for hurting Ally so much.

"What about Scarlett?" Ally asked.

"Give me the keys to the car and I'll have Kelsey and Dez drive her home." Austin said leading her in the direction of where he parked the jeep.

"Okay." Ally said reaching into the pocket of her denim jacket for the keys. "Hey Austin."

"Yeah."

"You're a really nice guy." She said as her scooped her up into his arms and unnecessarily carried her to the jeep.

* * *

**So that's chapter four so Austin and Ally are partners now and they spent the day before the party 'writing' the song. I don't own _Don't Wanna Grow Up _that song belongs to the Willknots and it was in the movie _16 Wishes_. **

**Please review...I'd love some feedback (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this chapter is just Austin and Ally together and it is my gift to you guys. I hope you like it because I do haha. **

**I don't own Austin and Ally...I just watch it on tv and on my computer. **

Summer of Love and Loss

Chapter Five: Sleepover at the Beach

"Mind if I sit here?" Austin asked laughing when she jumped. Ally closed the tattered book she had been writing in and nodded.

Austin sat across from her and for the first time since they met he felt awkward in her presence. He knew that it had to do with the fact that they hadn't really talked since he took her home after her panic attack at Derek's party. Sure they saw each other at the cove but they didn't talk there, she hung out with Dez and Kelsey while he made out with whatever girl he had picked up. It didn't help that one of his coworkers at the aquarium had gone on vacation and he had to fill in as a sleepover camp counselor thus extending his work hours significantly.

"So where have you been Mr. Moon?" Ally asked breaking the awkward silence that had settled over them.

"I work at the aquarium and one of the counselors of the sleepover camp went on vacation so I'm filling in for him. Its longer hours than I'm used to but the kids are older the ones in the day camps so it balances out kind of." He said taking a sip of his drink. "That's where I've been the past three days."

"How have you been sleeping over if you're with us at night?" Ally asked.

"Oh the kids only sleep over Wednesday night the other two days they go home at five o'clock." He answered with a shrug. "Have you been to the aquarium yet?"

"Nope." Ally said popping the 'p.'

"Ally the aquarium is this place's main tourist attraction." Austin said taking a sip of his shake. "You should definitely go before you have to leave."

"Maybe I'll take Micah next week." Ally said.

"Who's Micah?"

"My stepbrother, he's nine and so much cooler to hang with than Scarlett."

"Oh well the day camps for kids are pretty cool and the counselors rock." Austin said smugly. "So do you want to head down to the cove?"

Ally's gaze fell down to her book and she shook her head. "I don't like it there."

"Why not?" Austin asked noticing that her cheeks had tinted a light shade of pink.

"You're different there and I don't like it." She answered twisting her napkin in her hands. "You're what everybody says you are there, the town's bad boy. You drink until you're wasted and its sickening watching you dry hump a new girl every night. I only go because of Dez and Kelsey and the off chance that you might actually talk to me."

Her eyes widened to a size that Austin didn't think was possible and she clapped her hand over her mouth. She stared at him for a second before standing up and running into the shop. He grabbed her book and bag before running after her.

* * *

Ally drew her knees to her chest at the moment she didn't care that she was sitting on the floor of a public restroom. She didn't know why she had said the things she said and running from Austin seemed like the right thing to do. She wrapped her arms around her legs and laid her head on head on her knees. Speaking her mind like that wasn't something she did often usually she just kept her opinions to herself.

"Hey Ally, if it bothers you so much I won't go down to the cove anymore." Austin's voice said from behind the door. "We can find somewhere else to hang out and other things to do."

As she stood up Ally couldn't believe what she just heard, Austin was willing to stop hanging out at the cove because _she_ didn't like what he became there. He was willing to ditch his friends for _her _someone he barely knew. She put her palm to the door and thought about how different he and Dallas were. He was willing to sacrifice things for her and Dallas never took anything she said into account. A swarm of butterflies filled her stomach at the very thought of Austin Moon, that never happened with Dallas with him she only got nervous and started babbling like an idiot. Almost two weeks is how long she's known Austin and already she feels more connected to him then she ever did to Dallas.

"I'd like that," She said realizing that Austin was waiting for her to say something. "But you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to hang out with you Ally-cat." Austin said softly. "Uh do you want to come out of there, there's kind of a line. People aren't too kind when their bladders are going to burst."

Slowly she unlocked the door and walked out of the bathroom with her eyes glued to the floor. Austin caught up with her, he casually threw his arm around her shoulders and led her down the street to where he had parked the jeep. She stood on the sidewalk as he rummaged around the backseat for something, he tossed her a blanket, which she caught clumsily, and he had a sleeping bag, a flashlight, and a sweatshirt in his hands when he hopped out of the jeep.

"I guess its a good thing I haven't gone home otherwise we wouldn't have something to sit on." He said. At her arched eyebrows he added, "We're going to go sit on the beach, watch the sunset, and stargaze, if that's okay with you."

"That sounds perfect." Ally said.

* * *

Ally lay beside him pointing out various constellations and telling them how they got their names. If not hanging out with the rest of his friends drinking and making out with random girls was the price he had to pay to hang out with Ally he found that he was more than willing to pay that price. Two weeks they'd known each other and he knew that there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to make Ally happy. She wasn't his type, she was sweet, innocent, dorky, smart, shy, a terrible dancer, more than a little geeky, and incredibly talented but at the same time it was all of that and more that attracted him to Ally Dawson.

"Dallas cheated on me." She said suddenly. "I went to meet him at his truck after school one day, he had gym as his last class of the day so he was always out before me, he was there practically having sex with Heather King in the backseat. It turns out that they had been hooking up for months and there I was oblivious to it all when everybody around me knew. We had our big messy public break up the next day in the cafeteria, at first he denied cheating on me told me all kinds of crap but as our fight got bigger and louder he stopped denying it. He wasn't quiet when he told me that the reason he cheated on me was because after a year I still wasn't satisfying his needs. He stormed out of the cafeteria and I wound up having my first panic attack right there. I woke up in the hospital a couple hours later. This was three months ago and now he wants me back."

Austin brought Ally into his arms and let her cry against his chest. He ran his hands through her hair while thinking of ways he could murder this boy that caused Ally so much pain. Without thinking he pressed his lips to her forehead she looked up at him with her tear-filled doe eyes and he smiled down at her before doing it again.

"He was stupid and didn't deserve the year you gave him." Austin said quietly. "Don't worry Ally you're such an amazing person and one day you're going to find that guy who loves every little quirky thing about you."

_He might even be closer than you think. _

She nodded and dug her face into his chest once again. He grabbed the red fleece blanket he had brought and draped it over them. They fell asleep right there on the beach, his arms wrapped around her and her head on his chest.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? What was your favorite part? What do you want to see happen next? OMG Why am I asking so many questions? haha **

**Please review and answer some of these questions. (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Austin and Ally...I just watch it on tv and on my computer.**

Summer of Love and Loss

Chapter Six: Waking Up and Hanging Out All Day

Warm brown eyes were staring back at her when she woke up, it felt right seeing those brown orbs first thing in the morning. Austin smiled at her before absentmindedly pressing his lips to her forehead like he had done the night before, Ally felt her eyes widen and her cheeks heat up. Waking up at the beach in the arms of an insanely gorgeous boy was like something out of a novel and she couldn't believe it was happening to her. Slowly the realization hit her she didn't go home last night instead she fell asleep on the beach with a boy. Naturally she started to freak out and try to squirm out of Austin's tight hold.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked releasing her.

"What's wrong? Austin we fell asleep here together! I didn't go home last night what if my parents think something happened to me! You haven't been home since Wednesday morning. What's right?" Ally said sitting up quickly. It was a cold foggy morning and she was glad that Austin had lent her his sweatshirt the night before. "What time is it?"

"Six thirty. What's right is that I woke up here not hungover at the cove." Austin said sitting up and casually wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I suppose that is a good thing." She said leaning her head against his shoulder. "My parents probably don't even know that I didn't come home last night, they went out to a banquet last night and won't be awake until noon. Is it wrong that I'm starting to see that nothing's really wrong?"

"Not at all." Austin said giving her a heart-stopping smile. "So what would you like to do today Miss Dawson?"

"Do you have anything in mind Mr. Moon?" Ally asked turning to face him.

"I might." He said giving her a toothy grin. "Come on let me walk you home."

She stood up and wrapped Austin's red fleece blanket around her shoulders. He folded his sleeping bag and put the flashlight in his back pocket. Silence settled over them as they trudged through the empty beach in the direction of her house. At her porch steps he told her to dress comfortably, not to eat breakfast, to grab her camera, and to meet him in front of her house at nine.

* * *

Gingerly Austin opened his front door, he didn't want to wake his aunt and uncle because they'd grill him to no end over the fact that he hadn't been home in forty-eight hours. Thinking he had succeeded in sneaking into his own house he made a break toward the stairs that led to his basement bedroom.

"Austin Monica Moon!" his uncle's voice boomed.

"What's up Uncle Mason?" Austin said as he walked into the kitchen where his uncle was sitting at the table reading the paper. "You do know that no one reads the paper anymore."

"Where have you been?" His uncle asked setting down the newspaper and narrowing his eyes at him.

"What do you mean? I told you that I had to sleepover at the aquarium." Austin said.

"That was Wednesday, where were you yesterday?"

"Well I worked and then hung out with a friend." Austin said casually. "I'll remember to call you guys next time I have an unexpected sleepover with a friend. I didn't mean to worry you guys, I'm sorry."

His uncle nodded and mumbled something that Austin didn't catch but he was sure it had something to do with his parents. Knowing that everything had been said Austin left the kitchen. He took a fast shower and changed into a pair of beige cargo shorts and a black V-neck. Under his bed he found his favorite pair of red sneakers and a random pair of clean black socks. As he shoved his feet into his shoes his eyes wandered around his messy room sooner or later he'd have to clean it and he wasn't looking forward to that. He pulled out one of the black crates on his bookcase headboard and grabbed his cell phone car charger, he shoved the crated back into the cubic shelf and looked around for anything he might need for his day out with Ally. Deciding he had everything he need he left his bedroom and walked out of the house after promising his uncle that he'd be back for dinner and that he'd spend the night in his own bed.

Ally was already waiting for him when he pulled up in front of her house. She looked cute in a navy blue flowery top and light wash denim bermuda shorts.

"So where are we going?" She asked when she climbed into the passengers seat. She held out his blanket and sweatshirt. "Where can I put these?"

"Just toss them onto the backseat. Well first we're going to go to IHOP and get ourselves some breakfast." Austin said with a smile, he loved IHOP. "The rest of the day is a surprise."

"I don't really like surprises." Ally said.

"Trust me you'll enjoy yourself today."

"That's what Kelsey said when we went shopping." Ally mumbled.

* * *

Austin devoured six pancakes in the time it took Ally to eat one. She managed to snap pictures of him before he started eating, as he was eating, and when he was done and trying to steal one of her pancakes. At one point he reached over and took her camera from her, he snapped a picture of her taking a sip of her orange juice. After much insisting Austin paid for their whole meal and they left the IHOP, he wouldn't let her pay for the gas either but he did let her pay for a pack of gum and two water bottles. When she walked out of the store he was leaning against the jeep arms folded across his chest looking perfectly at ease. She snapped a picture of him and when she looked it over she couldn't help but think he was the most attractive boy she had ever met.

He drove them to the aquarium and gave her the complete tour of the place he worked at. She fell in love with the penguin exhibit. He pulled some strings and she got to feed and hold one of the penguins, of course Austin snapped a picture of her. At the shark exhibit she refused to touch the shark Austin had affectionately named Bruce but she took a picture of Austin doing so. Ally was definitely bringing Micah to one of the programs the aquarium had to offer.

"What are we doing now?" Ally asked not really wanting to leave the aquarium.

"How do you feel about boats?"

"I don't get seasick if that's what you mean."

"Okay good because we're going on the next whale watching trip." Austin said leading her to the aquarium's private dock.

They got onto the boat and while they didn't see a single whale they did see plenty of dolphins. They had one of the passengers take a picture of them as they stepped off of the boat. The sweet old lady told them that they made an adorable couple and neither of them had the heart to tell the smiling old lady that they were just friends. Austin had to drag Ally to the jeep, though not before getting one of his coworkers to snap a picture of him throwing the petite brunette over his shoulder. They grabbed a late lunch before Austin took her to go see the waterfall.

"They're just as pretty as I remember." Ally said as she looked up at the falls the hood of his sweatshirt falling as she did. She turned to look at him and smiled, "Lets take a picture."

It was her favorite picture and this day with Austin was her favorite day of her summer vacation. She smiled down at the screen of her camera, she hadn't stopped staring at the picture since it had been taken. Austin was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her and a smile on his face, she was smiling and the waterfall was in the background along with the surrounding trees and the grey sky.

* * *

Her fingers were laced through his as they walked down the beach, he was going to be late for dinner but he didn't care. They reach her house all too soon, he didn't want the day to end but like all good things it had too. She thanked him for the amazing day they had and hugged him fitting perfectly into his arms as if they had been made to hold this tiny brown eyed girl.

* * *

She started for the door but he took her hand before she even made it a foot away from where he stood. Gently he pulled her back to him taking her other hand in his. She wondered if he was going to kiss her, if he wanted to kiss her. Worry filled her, she hadn't kissed someone since Dallas and even then their kisses weren't that great, what if she was a terrible kisser. Their eyes locked and staring into his warm brown eyes every doubt she had faded away into the chilly night air. In a way that was different from when she had a panic attack her heart began to pound against her chest. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed that his gaze shifted to her lips for a second before returning to meet hers. Time seemed to slow down or stop completely she wasn't sure which all she was sure was that they were both moving closer to each other. Their lips came together in an innocent kiss. Her first kiss with Austin Moon.

When they parted, they gave each other a small smile. She then turned and ran into the house like a spooked deer. The thrill of the first kiss still lingering on her lips.

* * *

**So there it is chapter six. What did you guys think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? What do you think will happen next? What do you guys want to see happen next? **

**Please review (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**So someone told me to update soon because they wanted to see what happened next and well your wish has been granted here is chapter seven and I really like this one guys. Thank you all for reviewing and following this story.**

**So without further ado please enjoy (:**

**I don't own Austin and Ally...I just watch it on tv and on my computer.**

Summer of Love and Loss

Chapter Seven: Not That Girl

"If you're expecting to have a relationship with Austin don't get your hopes up. Austin doesn't do the dating thing he hooks up, if you're lucky he'll hook up with you more than once." Scarlett said from where she stood at the top of the stairs. Ally glared at her mentally cursing at her for ruining the best moment of her summer, heck the best moment of the past three months. "Trust me I know I was one of those lucky ones."

"What?" Ally squeaked.

"Austin and I hooked up more than once. Don't be upset that's just who he is, he uses a girl to satisfy his needs and when he's tired of her he moves on to another. I'm surprised that you'd be attracted to him considering that your last boyfriend was a cheating scumbag." Scarlett said as she slowly walked down the stairs. "You're not going to get anything from Austin except for one night and you're not the one-night kind of girl, you wouldn't be able to handle being ditched after meaningless sex."

It was gone, the giddy feeling she had been feeling from the moment she felt Austin's lips against hers. Slowly she slid down to the floor and dropped her face into her hands. Why any of this surprised her she wasn't sure, she had seen Austin practically get to third base with several girls over the short time she had known him. Maybe it was because he allegedly had hooked up with Scarlett, the girl that he referred to by nothing other than curse words. Whether she and Austin had gotten together or not Scarlett did have a point Ally wasn't the one-night kind of girl. Her first time wasn't going to be with a guy she knew was going to leave her, a guy who no doubt has done more than half of the town's teenage girls along with an unmeasurable amount of female tourists.

She had been foolish to think that the guy Austin was at the cove was just an act he put on and that the guy he was around her was the real him. Was everything he had done for her just that an act to get her to give him something she hadn't given Dallas? As much as she wanted to believe that Austin wasn't this guy everybody said he was it was hard to do with all the evidence that was piled high against him, as the daughter of a lawyer she should know that with that much evidence against someone its hard to not find them guilty. Her lips were still tingling from her kiss with Austin, the kiss that she had stupidly thought was going to be the first of many not the first and last.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt Ally." Scarlett said and she should have known then that her stepsister was lying but she was too upset to remember that Scarlett lived to see her hurt. "If Dallas can send you to the hospital after breaking up with you, Austin can surly send you to your grave."

Robotically Ally stood up from the floor and walked passed Scarlett not seeing the satisfied smirk on her face. In her room she took off Austin's sweatshirt and angrily threw it across the room where it hit the wall before falling to the hardwood floor. He was playing her and she easily became part of the game. She practically gift wrapped herself for him.

* * *

Austin walked into his house with a goofy smile plastered on his face. He kissed his aunt on the cheek and told his uncle that he would join him on his fishing trip. Both adults were too shocked by their nephew's actions to remember that he was late for dinner. After dinner Austin did the dishes without a single complaint.

"What's the matter with you boy?" Uncle Mason asked. "Are you high? Drunk? In some kind of legal trouble?"

"Mason!" His aunt shrieked.

"Madeline, the boy wants to go fishing with me, he's doing the dishes without complaining, and he ate your meatloaf." Uncle Mason said. "Something is definitely wrong no one likes your meatloaf and he hasn't been fishing with me since he was ten."

"What do you mean no one likes my meatloaf? You eat it all the time." Aunt Madeline said putting her hands on her hips.

"I only eat it because I love you but it's nasty." Uncle Mason said looking down at his wife before looking back to his brother's son. "So what is it boy?"

"No, no, and no. I spent the whole day with Ally Dawson, it was perfect. The best day of my life really. I kissed her and she kissed me back. Tomorrow I'm going to ask her of she'd go out with me." Austin said walking out of the kitchen. "Love you guys."

"I was prepared for drugs, underage drinking, and legal trouble but not this." Uncle Mason said as he listened to his nephew sing as he walked down to his bedroom.

"Who would have thought that our nephew would find a girl that he'd want to date not just sleep with." Aunt Madeline said.

"Not me." Uncle Mason said his eyes widening as he heard the sound of the vacuum. "He's cleaning his room, we have definitely entered an alternate parallel universe."

"Yeah one where you tell me the truth about my meatloaf."

* * *

After what felt like forever he finally found Ally at the end of the pier. Austin Moon was never nervous, he could perform in front of a crowd of thousands, so he didn't know that was the reason his palms were sweating and his heart was beating rapidly against his ribcage. Tentatively he tapped her shoulder not wanting to scare her like he normally did, though he did like how she would jump and squeal every time he did. If looks could kill he'd surly be six feet under with the look she gave him when she turned around.

"What do you want from me Austin?" she asked angrily.

"Um...a date." Austin said scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah right. You don't date Austin you hook up and brutally dump." She scoffed pushing past him and starting back up the pier.

"Ally—"

"I won't be that girl." Ally said.

"What girl?"

"The girl you date for a day then ditch when you've satisfied your needs." Ally yelled.

"Who said I wanted you to even be that girl?" Austin said walking up to where she had stopped.

"Oh so I'm not even worthy of that girl?"

"That's not what I meant." Austin said loudly.

"Then what did you mean Austin?" Ally snapped.

"I want you to be the _only_ girl I call girlfriend." Austin said putting his hands on her shoulders and looking down into her chocolate brown eyes. "You want to know why, because I really like you Ally. I like every little quirky thing about you from your weird love of pickles to your adorable-looking attempts at dancing. Everything about you attracts me to you in ways that I've never been to anyone else. I hate seeing you sad, I want to murder that Dallas punk for hurting you so bad, my heart breaks when you cry, and I can't help but feel like the world is right when you smile. I find that there's nothing I won't do to make you happy."

"Austin—"

"What did she tell you?" Austin sighed.

"Who?"

"Scarlett."

"To not expect a relationship with you because you only hooked up and that the most I'd get with you was one night of meaningless sex. That I should trust her because she was one of the lucky ones that you hooked up with more than once." Ally said tears filling the rims of her eyes.

"That lying bitch." Austin growled. "Ally listen to me when I say that I'd first jump into the shark tank bleeding then sleep with Scarlett. You hear me I rather be eaten by sharks then sleep with her. Ally you're not that girl to me, I won't leave you nor will I pressure you into doing something that you're not ready for. All I want right now is for you to believe me when I say that I want to take you on the first of many dates. Dating you is enough for me."

She wrapped her arms around him and dug her face into his chest. Into his shirt she mumbled, "I believe you."

He kissed the top of her head and asked, "So will you do me the honor of going out with me tonight."

"Yes." She said looking up at him.

"I can't wait." He said bring his lips down to hers for a sweet chaste peck on the lips. "Don't freak out but people are staring."

"Let them." Ally said with a nervous smile. "I'll freak out later, I'm too happy right here to care about that now."

* * *

**So there it is chapter seven. What did you guys think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? What do you think will happen next? What do you guys want to see happen next?**

**Please review (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am feeling generous today.**

**So without further ado please enjoy (:**

**I don't own Austin and Ally...I just watch it on tv and on my computer.**

Summer of Love and Loss

Chapter Eight: An Unorthodox First Date

A smile broke across her face when she saw that Austin's shirt matched the color of her dress. When she bought the dress she had no clue if she'd ever wear it yet here she was standing in the navy blue strapless dress that was adorned with small white polka dots. There was no one to lecture Austin about curfew or threaten to end his life if he hurt her in anyway and that made her miss her father even more than she already did. Austin seemed to sense her disappointment at her lack of parental figures because he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Like the gentleman he was allegedly raised to be he opened the passenger's side door for her.

"So where are we going?" She asked when he slid into his own seat moments later.

"Dinner at the Sea Venture Resort." Austin said with a smile.

"Is that a seafood restaurant?"

"No but it does serve seafood and a gorgeous view of the ocean." Austin said making her laugh.

At the restaurant Ally didn't miss the fact that their waitress was obviously flirting with Austin. It touched her that Austin paid the waitress's attempts of flirting no attention. With a jealous glare the waitress handed Ally her menu before walking off to attend to another guest that had been seated in her section. They looked over the menu in silence and when Ally asked Austin what he recommended he told her that he had never been to the restaurant before.

"My parents were married in this hotel and Uncle Mason says that the food is to die for. Though I'm not sure if I believe him since he's lied to my aunt for their entire marriage about her meatloaf, which is totally nasty by the way." He said as the waitress returned with a glass of water for Ally and a glass of Pepsi for Austin. He lifted the cup and written on the paper coaster was the waitress's phone number. "Real classy."

"Don't girls slip you their number all the time?" Ally asked afraid to touch her water in case it had been poisoned or something. "Shouldn't you be used to it?"

"Of course they slip me their numbers but really isn't it obvious we're on a date." He said.

"I don't think she cares." Ally said. Her phone rang cutting Austin off from what he was going to say. "It's my stepdad."

"Answer it its probably important." Austin said.

"Hey Erik."

"Are you busy?"

"I'm on a date."

"Oh right. Ally I am so sorry but I wouldn't interrupt your date if it wasn't important. We're understaffed tonight and it looks like I won't be leaving the hospital anytime soon. Your mom is stuck at that benefit of hers and Scarlett's not in town, can you pick Micah up from the airport?" Erik said sounding desperate and in a hurry.

"What time does his flight get in?" Ally asked.

"In an hour." Erik responded.

"Okay." Ally sighed.

"Thank you so much, I really have to go now someone just came in with a bone sticking out." Erik said hanging up before Ally could say anything.

"So what did he want?" Austin asked.

"He's stuck at the hospital and can't pick Micah up from the airport. Do you mind taking me to there?" Ally asked hoping that he wasn't upset that their first date had been interrupted. Quickly she added, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

He smiled at her before flagging down their waitress and asking for the check. He didn't drive her home so she could pick up Scarlett's car instead he drove on to the freeway and started the forty-five minute drive toward the city. he waved her constant apologies away insisting that it was no big deal, that spending time with her was enough. Austin turned up the radio and started singing along to whatever song was playing, he'd sing some on key and some he'd sing in a voice that was so off key that it hurt to listen. After a while she found herself singing along, she found that she wasn't afraid to sing in front of him, and she even humored him by joining him in singing a song completely off key.

"You seriously have an amazing voice." He said after they finished the song.

"Thank you, you're the first person I've performed for in a long time." She said as he took her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

"I'm honored."

* * *

"Its been delayed." Ally groaned as she checked the screen for the flight arriving from Maryland.

"Well that gives us time have dinner. Look over there." He said pointing to the Starbucks that was not to far from where they stood. "It's no fancy restaurant but it serves sandwiches and wraps."

He led Ally to the Starbucks and they each ordered a Ham and Swiss Panini and a bottle of water. It was something they had in common, they like the same sandwich from Starbucks. They talked about everything and anything. Ally learned that Austin's parents had died in a car accident when he was thirteen and Austin learned that Ally's mom left them because she didn't want to be a mother. Austin told her about the last time he had gone fishing with his uncle and how they tipped over the boat and lost all of the fish they caught. Ally told him about the time one of the clubs she was in spent the whole night in the school gym doing crazy activities until morning.

"Never do Sudoku as a contest at two in the morning, it's not pretty." She said smiling at the memory.

"I just would never play that game. I don't understand it, so many damn squares." He said reaching for her bottle of water. "Do you think we should head down to the terminal now?"

"Ugh, we have to go outside where its cold. Whatever happened to warm summer nights?" Ally asked.

"I think they're a myth. Just wait we'll get rain later in the summer, ridiculously cold days, warm tolerable days, and then insanely hot days. The weather in this area is just bipolar." Austin said capping her water bottle and handing it back to her. He picked up all of their trash and asked, "Shall we go?"

"Yes and don't forget to recycle that bottle." She said pointing to his water bottle.

"My eco-friendly girlfriend." He said loving the way the word 'girlfriend' felt rolling off his tongue. He handed her his black blazer and she arched her eyebrows at him. "Its cold outside and you're in a dress."

"My boyfriend the gentleman." She said slipping her arms into the sleeves of his blazer. She had to roll the sleeves back a couple times because her arms were shorter than his. "The gentleman with incredibly long arms."

"You're just short and petite." Austin said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You're freakishly tall and lean." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

Micah was too annoyed over the flight being delayed to talk about how his trip to his mother's had gone. They picked up his luggage and walked silently back to the jeep. He did tell Austin that he had the coolest car ever and the two of them began talking about cars and other boy stuff that Ally found boring. Slowly Micah started to ease back into the hyperactive chatter box he was.

"Austin works at the aquarium." Ally said.

"Really that place is so cool." Micah said excitedly. "Can you take me Ally? I really want to go."

"Hey Bud, how would you like to be a camper at one of the aquarium's day camps?" Austin asked smiling at Ally.

"That would be so cool. Do you think mom and dad would let me do it Ally?" Micah asked as Austin pulled into the McDonald's parking lot, Micah hadn't eaten since lunch and was beyond hungry.

"I think so." Ally said. "Okay so what are you going to want?"

Micah gave her his order before running off to go find an empty table. Ally ordered and Austin paid considering that this was still part of their date. She and Austin shared a McFlurry while Micah ate his Happy Meal occasionally stopping to tell them about all the things he did with his mom and cousins. He fell asleep in the jeep and when they got to her house Austin carried the nine year old to his bedroom while Ally followed with his suitcase.

"Ally." Micah groaned as she took off his shoes.

"What's up?"

"I'm glad Austin's your boyfriend, he's really cool and really nice." He said before drifting back to sleep.

Austin was standing in the doorway when she made her way downstairs. "I'm sorry that our—" She was interrupted by the fact that Austin's lips were now pressed against her own. She didn't hesitate in wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

"It was the best first date I've ever been on." Austin said breathlessly when they broke apart. "Goodnight Ally-cat."

"Goodnight." Ally said smiling as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

It was the best and the most unorthodox first date she'd ever been on.

* * *

**So there it is chapter eight. What did you guys think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? What do you think will happen next? What do you guys want to see happen next? You guys are all amazing for reading and reviewing. And no I did not get the idea for this story from a book it kind of just came to me one night when I couldn't sleep haha**

**Please review (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Without further ado please enjoy (:**

**I don't own Austin and Ally...I just watch it on tv and on my computer.**

Summer of Love and Loss

Chapter Nine: Dez and Kelsey Find Out About Austin and Ally

"This is your house?" Ally asked gaping at the huge traditional looking house with french windows. "It looks like a mini mansion on a beachside cliff."

"That's basically what it is." Austin laughed taking her hand and leading her inside.

The inside of the house was just as amazing as the outside and Ally couldn't help but sputter in disbelief. He took her on a tour of the first floor. The massive kitchen had a country feel to it, the dinette looked out into the backyard giving a perfect view of the pool. A plush couch and love seat set surrounded an intricate looking coffee table in the living room. An old fashioned dining table was the centerpiece of the dining room and to the right of the foyer was a closed wooden door that led to Austin's Uncle's study. The door at the end of the living room led into the master bedroom. A wooden staircase upstairs though Austin took her to a second staircase that led downstairs

"There are three bedroom's upstairs, one is a guest bedroom and the other two belong to my cousins. The theater is up there too." Austin said leading her downstairs. "My room is down here."

The basement looked like a small house minus the kitchen. A large flat screen TV hung on the wall and the entertainment center was decorated with every new video game console, an expensive looking stereo, a fancy Blu-ray player and tons of blu-ray and video game cases. The black leather couch that sat in front of the TV looked inviting but not as fun as the beanbags that sat on the floor. A drum set was set up in the back corner along with a microphone stand, keyboard, and an amplifier. Pushed up against the wall was an air hockey table and on the wall opposite it was an industrial looking metal sliding door. She followed Austin there and was surprised by his bedroom. The hardwood floor was dark brown and covered in places with grey rugs. On the brick wall behind his bed hung three electric guitars, posters of Austin's favorite bands and movies decorated the other walls as did several pictures and random papers. The bookcase headboard had model cars and planes as well as books and other trinkets occupying its shelves. Metal boxes sat at the foot of his large bed that was dressed in a black and grey plaid comforter. Next to the wooden desk sat an acoustic guitar and a black trashcan. There were two other doors that most likely led to the closet and bathroom.

"So what do you think?" Austin asked walking over to his unmade bed.

"I like that lamp." Ally said pointing to the lamp that looked like a person rocking out on the electric guitar.

"Yeah I do too." Austin chuckled.

Ally took a seat in his desk chair and spun around to face him, "Why do you get such extravagant living quarters?"

"I didn't want to be upstairs with the girls so my aunt and uncle let me have the basement. The upstairs is basically the same but my cousins just share it." Austin shrugged.

"So if you're rich why do you work?" Ally asked.

"My aunt and uncle are rich, I can't touch my money until I'm eighteen. Working at the aquarium is fun and I get to have some spending money." Austin said lying back onto his mattress.

"They spoil you."

"I suppose."

Ally took a piece of paper from the paper tray and found a pen in one of the desk drawers. Gently she pushed aside his laptop and started scribbling lyrics down. After a few minutes of silence Austin got up from the bed and walked over to see what she was doing. At the sight of the lyrics a huge smile broke across his face, he grabbed the guitar and started putting music to her lyrics. Soon enough they had written a new song and were working on another.

"Austin I'm home." His aunt called from the top of the stairs.

"Okay Aunt Madeline." Austin yelled.

"Dez and Kelsey are on their way here, they weren't too far behind me." His aunt said appearing in the doorway. Her eyes found Ally where she lay on Austin's bed dozens of papers scattered around her. She turned to Austin who was now sitting on the desk chair playing around with chords. "Introductions?"

"Oh right Aunt Madeline this is Ally Dawson. Ally this is my Aunt Madeline." Austin said gesturing to the two though his focus was still on the chords.

"So you're the girl that my nephew is so smitten with." His aunt said with a smile. "Its nice to meet you Ally. Do you want me to prepare some snacks so that you kids have something to munch on before dinner. You are staying for dinner aren't you Ally?"

"Um I don't know, my parents were thinking of going out to dinner. If they do then I have to babysit my stepbrother but thank you for the invitation Mrs. Moon." Ally said with a smile.

"No problem dear." His aunt said returning the smile. "So snacks?"

"Yes please." Austin said. When she was out of the room Austin put the guitar back on its stand and joined Ally on the bed. He picked up one of the few papers that Ally had said wasn't for him he read it over and when he was done his brow furrowed. "What song do these lyrics belong to?"

"Its called _Better Than Revenge,_ about the girl Dallas cheated on me with. If I didn't have stage fright and if I had finished the song before now I would have sung this song at the school talent show. I wrote two songs about my break up with Dallas, it served as an inspiration." Ally said crumpling up a piece of paper. "You're my new inspiration. Since I met you lyrics have just been popping into my head."

Austin leaned over and kissed her softly. At the sound of a clearing throat they reluctantly broke apart. Dez and Kelsey were standing in the doorway looking at them with wide eyes. In the short time that Ally hadn't seen Kelsey the blond had changed the streaks in her hair from magenta and purple to sky blue. Kelsey had also gotten the nose piercing she had been wanting to get. Dez looked the same except he was dressed like a 'normal' person.

"So this is why we haven't seen you guys since Tuesday night." Kelsey said sitting down in the desk chair while Dez sat down on the floor.

"I worked all day Wednesday and all day Thursday." Austin said defensively.

"My stepdad took me on a photo excursion on Wednesday and my mother took me and Scarlett to the spa on Thursday." Ally said shuddering at the memory.

"Okay so where were you guys Thursday night, Friday, and Saturday?" Kelsey asked.

"We sat on the beach, watched the sunset, stargazed, and fell asleep." Austin said casually.

"Austin took me to breakfast, to the aquarium, on a whale watching trip, and to see the waterfall on Friday." Ally said knowing that she was as red as a tomato. "We got together yesterday and had an unorthodox first date that consisted of picking up my stepbrother at the airport."

"So is this a real relationship?" Dez asked Austin. "I know you man and I really don't want to see Ally hurt."

"Yeah if you hurt her I'll make sure you never have children," Kelsey threatened. It touched Ally that her new friends would hurt the guy who broke her heart. "And that's a promise."

"Don't worry I don't plan on ever hurting Ally." Austin said kissing her temple.

"So you guys are going to be spending less time with us." Dez frowned.

"Not at all." Ally said not wanting to become that girl that ditched her friends because she had a boyfriend.

"You better not, I made some plans for the four of us." Kelsey said. "Oh we have a gig next Saturday, Zack and Troy want to know when you're up for some rehearsal."

"Same as usual." Austin said.

* * *

Ally sat in between his legs her back pressed against her chest as they watched the movie Dez had picked out. Kelsey was sprawled on the couch, Dez had chosen to be swallowed up by one of the bean bags, and he and Ally had decided to sit on the floor. Ally's phone vibrated and after looking at it he knew that it was time for their day to end.

"My parents are going out to dinner."

"So?" Kelsey asked.

"I have to go home and babysit my stepbrother." Ally sighed.

"Well I guess the day's come to an end." Dez said turning the movie off. "I know how it ends anyway, the aliens eat all of the humans but the main character and he has to do some serious alien slashing."

"Way to spoil it." Kelsey groaned.

Austin told Kelsey and Dez that he would see them later at the cove, he knew Ally didn't like that place but he wanted to hang out with Zack and Troy. He drove Ally home and when they pulled into her driveway he assured her that nothing was going to happen at the cove.

"I believe you." Ally said.

She unbuckled her seat belt and even in the dark he could see that her eyes had found his mouth. He leaned over and kissed her slowly, savoring the lingering taste of pink lemonade on her lips. Ally felt her heart bump against her ribs as his mouth skimmed her throat and felt the touch of his tongue against her skin. His lips traveled back up and hungrily caught her lips. One moment Ally was sitting in the passenger's seat the next she was straddling Austin's lap. She was too caught up in the moment to remember that she had never done this before. Ally ran her hands up his chest, grasped him from behind the neck, and pulled him in closer. Austin's arms circled around her waist, locking her against him, and she snuggled in deeper.

"You are full of surprises Ally Dawson." Austin said when they pulled apart due to the fact that they both needed air. He looked up to see that her mother was standing in the doorway looking irritated. "I don't think I made a good first impression with your mother."

"Her opinion doesn't matter to me, its my dad you have to worry about." Ally said resting her head against his chest.

"Am I even going to get to meet your dad?" Austin said running his hands through her soft curly locks.

"Yes he's going to be here at the end of the week for a music convention, he's bringing my best friend Trish." Ally said excitedly. "Oh you're going to love him, he has this passion for music that I can't explain."

"I can't wait to meet him. I think we're underestimating your mother's patience." Austin said.

"Yeah I guess I should go." Ally said.

He pressed his lips to her forehead the way Ally loved. When she was out of the jeep he rolled down the window and said, "I'll see you and Micah tomorrow."

* * *

**So there it is chapter nine. What did you guys think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? What do you think will happen next? What do you guys want to see happen next? You guys are all amazing for reading and reviewing.**

**Please review (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Without further ado please enjoy (:**

**I don't own Austin and Ally...I just watch it on tv and on my computer.**

Summer of Love and Loss

Chapter Ten: Week One As Austin Moon's Girlfriend

Erik dropped them off at the aquarium on his way to work, Ally couldn't help but think that he had the strangest work schedule ever. Ally assured him that they'd have a fun day and that they'd find a ride home at eleven thirty, not that it was going to be difficult since Austin was working his normal hours since his coworker Joey returned from his vacation. Erik gave them money for lunch and agreed that Micah could go over to his friend Levi's house after the aquarium.

Austin and the other counselors were gathered in the aquarium's main hallway. The red-headed girl at the registration table handed Micah a packet and a name tag with a sky blue sticker on it. "Your counselor is Austin Moon, he'll be wearing a shirt the color of the sticker on your name tag. Please enjoy your day here at the Grover Beach Aquarium."

"What are you going to be doing Ally?" Micah asked as they walked over to where Austin stood.

"Austin said he arranged something for me to do but he didn't exactly say what it was." Ally answered loving the way Austin looked in his sky blue polo and beige cargo shorts. Ally's brow furrowed when she saw that his hair was messier than normal and that he looked rather sick. He greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "You look like you've been hit by a truck, are you okay?"

"Its nothing I can't handle." Austin said stepping out of their embrace and picking up his clipboard. He checked something off and turned to Micah. "Are you ready to have fun buddy?"

"Yeah." Micah said excitedly. Austin tried and failed to hide his wince.

"Alright well you can go stand over there with my cousin Ellie while we wait for everybody else to show up." Austin said pointing to the small girl with long golden blonde hair. He waited until Micah was introducing himself to Ellie before turning back to face Ally. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're hungover." Ally said quietly.

"Its no big deal Ally." He shrugged.

"What did you do last night?" Ally asked worried about the answer.

"I went to the cove to hang out with Zack and Troy. We got wasted and acted like a bunch of idiots but Dez and Kelsey assure me that I didn't do anything that would result in the loss of my incredibly beautiful girlfriend." Austin said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. She relaxed in his arms. "So I have something for you."

"What is it?" Ally asked.

Austin took her by the hand over to the bench where Micah and Ellie were now sitting. He set his clipboard down and picked up the dark blue t-shirt. On the front it had the aquarium's logo with the word 'volunteer' underneath it and on the back it had a picture of a whale.

"You're this week's volunteer." Austin said with a smile. "Every counselor has one volunteer to help them out and you're mine this week."

"Do I have to fill something out?" Ally asked taking the shirt from Austin.

"I got that covered already."Austin said. More kids started showing up. "Wait here with them while I get these other kids checked off."

* * *

After lunch they dropped Micah off at his friend's house and headed down to the beach to meet up with the others. Kelsey and Dez smiled when they saw that Ally was wearing the aquarium volunteer t-shirt, they too had been volunteers. Zack and Troy looked as bad if not worse than Austin had in the morning but they didn't let their hangovers stop them from surfing.

"What age group did you have?" Kelsey asked when Austin and Ally sat down beside her.

"Seven to nine year olds." Austin answered.

"Lucky." Kelsey said to Ally. "When he roped me into volunteering we had the four to six year olds."

"When I volunteered I had the same age group as Ally. The kids laughed when Austin had to pull one of the starfish off of my face." Dez said smiling.

Austin grabbed the sunscreen from Kelsey's tote and peeled off his shirt. When he turned to hand Ally the sunscreen he found that she was staring at him with her mouth hanging open. At his wink she turned a deep shade of red and refused to meet his eye. Smirking he kissed her temple before running off to join Zack and Troy in the water. After a while both Ally and Kelsey had yet to get into the water so he and Dez devised a plan to get them into the water. Austin walked up to where Ally lay writing in her songbook, she didn't notice him until he had picked her up.

"Austin!" She shrieked as he carried her toward the water. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you for a swim." Austin laughed as her eyes widened with realization.

"Don't you dare drop me Austin Moon!" Ally said wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

He did it anyway, he dropped her in the deeper part of the water. Austin laughed at the glare she gave him when she surfaced. She couldn't pull off the angry look and she looked adorable as she ranted. He took her by the waist and cut off her rant by kissing her full on the lips. At first she stood there shocked but after it wore off she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"I'm still upset." She mumbled.

"No you're not." Austin said confidently.

"Get your hands off of me Carrot Top!" They heard Kelsey snarl.

* * *

Ally found that her first week as Austin Moon's girlfriend had been the best week of her life. On Tuesday evening Austin drove them to a neighboring city for a carnival on the pier. Kelsey and Dez took off in their own directions leaving Austin, Ally, and Micah to do their own thing. Austin won Ally a stuffed whale and bought Micah the biggest thing of cotton candy. They rode all of the rides and shortly after they had gotten off of the roller coaster Dez and Kelsey showed up to take Micah off of their hands. The ferris wheel was where they went, Austin surprised her by kissing her senseless as they rode. On Wednesday night they watched a movie on the beach. Ally spent the entire time sitting on Austin's lap with he absentmindedly played with her hair. On Thursday they had a lazy game day at his house, they played every board game Austin owned plus a lot of multiplayer video games. She just sat on the couch and watched them play _Just Dance 2__. _Friday Ally watched them rehearse for Saturday's gig and later Austin drove Ally and Micah to the airport to pick up her father and best friend.

"I just hope their flight isn't delayed." Ally said as she intertwined her fingers with Austin's. She looked up into his eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry that our dates keep getting interrupted and that we always seem to have a guest."

"Don't worry about it." Austin said as they sat down in a couple of chairs. "This week has been blissfully perfect."

"It has." Ally said smiling into the kiss Austin placed on her lips.

Austin wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Micah and Austin talked about the video game Micah was playing while Ally just closed her eyes and listened to the sound of her boyfriend's voice. Lyrics floated around in her head and she really couldn't believe how inspiring hearing Austin's voice in her ear was.

"Allyson Dawson!" Trish's voice snapped her out of her daze. Ally opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of the curly haired Latina making her way over to where they sat with Ally's dad on her heals. Ally stood up from her seat and met her friend in the middle almost tripping as she did. "Is that him?"

"Yes that's Austin." Ally smiled.

"He makes Dallas look ugly." Trish said.

"Ally." Her dad said huffing and puffing.

"Daddy." Ally squealed throwing her arms around him.

Austin and Micah joined them and Ally noticed that Trish was staring wide-eyed at Austin. "Oh Daddy this is Austin my boyfriend. Austin this is my dad."

"Its nice to meet you Mr. Dawson." Austin said shaking hands with her father in a way that Ally hadn't seen.

"I hope you are treating my daughter well because I'm not to fond of my daughter dating after what happened with that Dallas kid." Lester said.

"Don't worry sir I can assure you that I am nothing like that boy." Austin said confidently.

"You better not be or I'll hack you to pieces." Trish said.

"So what convention are you here for sir?"

"The Summer Medley Music Fest at the Sea Venture Resort." Lester answered.

"Oh my band is playing there tomorrow." Austin said leading them out to the jeep.

"I look forward to hearing you play."

* * *

**So there it is chapter ten. What did you guys think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? What do you think will happen next? What do you guys want to see happen next? You guys are all amazing for reading and reviewing.**

**Please review (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Austin and Ally...I just watch it on tv and on my computer.**

Summer of Love and Loss

Chapter Eleven: Successful Performances and Severe Stage Fright

Ally hadn't stopped thanking Erik and her mom for letting Trish stay in the guest room, it was the first tie she was truly happy with something her mother did. Trish was lying on the bed while Ally sat cross-legged on the hardwood floor. The curly hair Latina was going through all of the pictures Ally had taken since Erik gave her the camera and she had taken a lot. Everywhere Austin took her and everything they did as a group she captured with her camera.

"You should totally set one of these pictures as your profile picture for your Buddy Page." Trish said pointing to one of the many pictures of Austin and Ally. "Preferably this one where he's kissing your temple. On top of it being cute it sends a message."

"What message would that be?" Ally asked.

"That you've moved on maybe if Dallas sees it he'll finally accept that there is no way you'll ever get back together with him. I mean you won't let me humiliate him or hack him to pieces or get him fired or send him the demo of that song you wrote, the least you could do is make it clear that you're in a good place now." Trish said tapping away on Ally's myTAB. "Whether you like it or not it's now your profile picture."

"Wait how did you get into my account?" Ally asked.

"I know your password." Trish said like it was no big deal.

"I have to change that now." Ally sighed.

* * *

"Hey I'm Austin Moon and well we haven't agreed on a name for our band but that's Kelsey Creek on drums, Zack Olivera's over there on bass, and joining me on guitar is Troy Jensen." Austin said pointing to every member of his band before winking in Ally's direction. "The song we chose to perform for you tonight was written by my partner Ally Dawson. Please feel free to get up and dance while we perform, _Dance Forever._"

_Baby, get up_  
_Open your eyes now, the world's waking up_  
_You realize we'll walk to the beat so suddenly_  
_While we make believe that this will last forever_

_We won't sleep 'til 3 in the morning_  
_This song speaks, and it's singing the real thing_  
_It feels like we're living a dream_  
_But tonight we're gonna make this one right_

_We'll set the stage and let the records play on a Saturday_  
_And we can dance forever_  
_We'll burn the light that makes the city sway_  
_When we set the stage, we can dance forever_

_Forever, forever, forever_  
_Forever, forever, forever, forever_  
_And we can dance forever_

Ally looked around to see that everybody at the convention had gotten up and started to dance, Trish and her dad included. Trish pulled her out of her seat and even though she wasn't the best dancer she danced along to the upbeat song that she and Austin had worked on. Austin smiled at her as he watched her dance.

_We're crazy enough to feel alive now_  
_You've got the stuff when we arrive_  
_We'll walk to the beat so suddenly_  
_And then you tell me that we could stay together_

_We won't sleep 'til 3 in the morning_  
_This song speaks, and it's singing the real thing_  
_It feels like we're living a dream_  
_But tonight we're gonna make this one right_

_We'll set the stage and let the records play on a Saturday_  
_And we can dance forever_  
_We'll burn the light that makes the city sway_  
_When we set the stage, we can dance forever_

_Forever, forever, forever_  
_And we can dance forever_  
_Forever, forever, forever_

_Turn around, just move it_  
_With your feet on the ground, you'll prove it_  
_When you hear the sound, we'll both lose it_  
_Then we'll make the rounds to dance forever_

Ally didn't know how he did it with the guitar in his hands but Austin managed to spin around and take off the red plaid shirt he was wearing leaving him in the light grey V-neck. He tossed his shirt into the crowd obviously intending for Ally to catch it, which she did clumsily. Trish muttered something about how good Austin was on stage and Ally couldn't help but agree, while she was meant to be a background person Austin was definitely meant to be center stage.

_And when the music stops and we can't wait_  
_For another day, but we'll just dance forever_  
_We'll hold on tight and think of Saturdays_  
_If you say my name, then we can dance forever_

_We'll set the stage and let the records play on a Saturday_  
_And we can dance forever_  
_We'll burn the light that makes the city sway_  
_When we set the stage, we can dance forever_

_Forever, forever, forever_  
_We can dance forever_  
_Forever, forever, forever_

The crowd cheered as Austin and the rest of the band walked off of the stage. The next act walked onto the stage and the genre of music switched from pop to indie. Austin joined Ally, when she tried to give him back his shirt he merely said he'd get it from her later. Once all the different acts performed they were free to wander about the hotel's grand ballroom where they could learn about all of the different instruments that produced the sounds they heard on stage. Ally saw her dad's eye bulge at the sight of all the different kinds of instruments that had been gathered.

"He's like a kid at the candy store." Austin said as they watched Lester go from booth to booth.

"Yeah and they're like an old married couple." Ally said pointing to Trish and Dez who had not stopped arguing since the moment they met. "What are they arguing about now?"

"I'm not really sure." Austin said looking over in the direction of the two. They were both staring wide eyed at each other mouth agape. "I don't think they're arguing anymore, I think they may be broken."

"Trish?" Ally said waving her hand in front of her friend's face.

"Yo Dez!" Austin yelled shaking his friend. "Yup definitely broken."

"We have something in common?" Trish sputtered.

"I can't believe it either." Dez said.

"Hold your heads people the world is ending." Kelsey said rolling her eyes.

* * *

"I think your dad really likes me." Austin said as they pulled onto her street which was lined to no end with cars. "What's up with all the cars?"

"Looks like someone is having a party." Trish said pointing to the house where the music was coming from.

"Uh-oh." Ally muttered as she came to the same realization Austin had. "That's my house."

The moment Austin cut the engine Ally was out of the car and running to her door. Austin and the others followed only to stop at the door where Ally stood frozen. The house was packed with dancing teenagers and red cups littered the floor. The smell of alcohol was heavy and it was evident that not a single person in the room was completely sober. Scarlett was dancing with some guy in the center of the living room. She slid her arms down the guy's neck as she lowered herself until she was pressed intimately against the poor guy. She turned around, wrapped herself around his leg and bumped against him, Austin could tell that she was on a mission to get that guy to have drunken sex with her.

"Oh god." Ally squeaked.

"Your stepsister's a slut." Trish said bluntly.

"Someone should do something about this." Dez said.

"Ladies and gentlemen tonight's entertainment has arrived." Scarlett said when she noticed them at the door. "Singing an original song about the girl that stole her boyfriend please welcome my stepsister Ally Dawson."

Austin wrapped an arm around Ally to keep her from falling to the floor. All color had drained from her face and he was sure she was going to throw up. Scarlett staggered toward them her eyes ablaze with something Austin could only call evil.

"You sing the song or I blame this party on you." Scarlett said. With the way she reeked of alcohol Austin was surprised that she wasn't slurring her words.

"Mom and Erik won't believe you." Ally said weakly.

"I know how to manipulate people Allyson." Scarlett said looking at Austin. "No one can resist me, I eventually get what I want. Its your choice Ally, sing the song or get blamed for all of this mess including the disappearance of your mom's tiara and wedding jewelry."

"I-I c-c-can't." Ally said.

"Suit yourself." Scarlett said walking away. "Change of plans everybody Ally won't be singing tonight so please enjoy this recording of her doing so."

"Leave. I need to leave, now." Ally said to Austin.

Without hesitation Austin led her away from the house and back to where he had parked the jeep. He didn't know where he was going until he was pulling up into his driveway. Dez, Trish, and Kelsey settled down in front of his TV while Ally bolted to his bathroom. He held her hair while she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet he was surprised she held on this long though he was grateful that she hadn't puked in the jeep. When she was done he helped her stand up and led her over to his bed where she collapsed onto it and curled up into a ball.

"You don't have to stay." She choked out.

"I want to make sure you're okay." He said brushing her hair out of her face and kissing her forehead. "There is no way she'll be able to pin that party on you."

"My mom choses her over me. She never wanted to be my mother but jumped at the chance to be Scarlett's mom." Ally said quietly as Austin lay down beside her.

"There are people that can confirm you were not at your house when the party started and if you don't go home then there is no way that your parents will believe Scarlett. She really didn't think things through." Austin said taking her in his arms and pressing his lips lightly against hers. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you."

* * *

**So there it is chapter eleven. What did you guys think? Did you love it? You guys are all amazing for reading and reviewing. Oh the song _Dance Forever_****strictly belongs to Allstar Weekend and _Better Than_ _Revenge_****the song mentioned two chapters ago belongs to Taylor Swift. I hope you enjoyed this chapter please feel free to tell me what your favorite part of the story is so far.**

**Please do review (: you guys will make my day**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Austin and Ally...I just watch it on tv and on my computer.**

Summer of Love and Loss

Chapter Twelve: Confronting Already Established Insecurities and Shouting Old Feelings

Everyone but her was still asleep and she couldn't blame them after she recovered from her mini panic attack they watched movies into the early morning. Her brows furrowed at the sight of Dez lying facedown on the air hockey table she couldn't fathom how on earth he ended up there. Sprawled the entire length of the couch was her gentleman of a boyfriend, he was the reason she was up well his dangling arm was. In retrospect sleeping at the base of the may not have been her best idea but she hadn't even planned on falling asleep there. She had moved away from Austin's embrace to the floor so he would not see her cry, which she silently did despite the comfort that she felt when Austin was absentmindedly running his hands through her hair. Ally Dawson cried easily and she didn't want to burden others when she cried over petty things or when she cried in general. All she could think of the night before were her flaws and cowardice, while she felt safe and secure with Austin she also felt insecure and unworthy. Confidence was something that she had been born without and it was her lack of it that held her back.

"What are you thinking about?" Austin asked startling her out of her thoughts. She found that she loved the husky sound to his voice, it was something she would love waking up to. "Ally-cat?"

"What do you see in me?" Ally asked dropping her face him her hands. Her next words came out muffled and laced with tears, "There are other girls who are prettier, more confident, and less dorky than me. You could easily have gotten any girl but you chose me, why? What is special about me?"

Gently Austin took her hands from her face, he looked her straight in the eyes. She could see the seriousness in his kind brown eyes just as clearly as he could see the lack of confidence in hers. "Allyson Dawson you are the most amazing person I have ever met. There isn't a single thing about you that isn't special. I see all the good things about you that you seem to overlook and you know what, there maybe prettier girls with more confidence and less dorkiness but they're all generic and not at all original like the awesome, quirky, insanely beautiful Ally Dawson."

Before she could speak and rebuttal his statement he took her small hand in his calloused one and effortlessly pulled her to her feet. Numbly she followed him into his bedroom, where he picked up the acoustic guitar, and out into the backyard. Thinking that they were going to stop in the backyard was wishful thinking, he led her down the small stone stairs on the side of the cliff to the beach. He sat down on a rather large rock and she took a seat in the sand.

"I'm going to play a song for you." Austin said softly.

"Why?"

"Because I want to make you feel special." Austin said. "Kelsey helped me write it as a surprise for you."

_There's something that I can't quite explain_  
_I'm so in love with you_  
_You'll never take that away_  
_And if I've said it a hundred times before_  
_Expect a thousand more_  
_You'll never take that away_

_Well expect me to be_  
_Calling you to see_  
_If you're OK when I'm not around_  
_Asking "if you love me"_  
_I love the way you make it sound_  
_Calling you to see_  
_Do I try too hard to make you smile?_  
_To make us smile_

_I will keep calling you to see_  
_If you're sleeping, are you dreaming_  
_If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me_  
_I can't believe you actually picked me_

_I thought that the world had lost it's sway_  
_It's so hard sometimes_  
_Then I fell in love with you_  
_Then came you_  
_And you took that away_  
_It's not so difficult_  
_The world is not so difficult_  
_You take away the old_  
_Show me the new_  
_And I feel like I can fly when I stand next to you_  
_So while I'm on this phone_  
_A hundred miles from home_  
_I'll take the words you gave me and send them back to you_

Her heart swelled at the sound of Austin singing his feelings for her. He looked at her as his fingers expertly danced along the guitar, his gaze holding her and telling her that he meant every word he sang. If making her feel special was his mission he was succeeding, she hadn't felt this special in her entire life. Austin Monica Moon, three weeks ago she hadn't even met him and now she couldn't imagine her life without him, she couldn't imagine herself with anyone other than him.

_I only want to see_  
_If you're OK when I'm not around_  
_Asking "if you love me"_  
_I love the way you make it sound_  
_Calling you to see_  
_Do I try too hard to make you smile?_  
_To make us smile_

_I will keep calling you to see  
If you're sleeping, are you dreaming  
If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me  
I can't believe you actually picked me_

_I will keep calling you to see  
If you're sleeping, are you dreaming  
If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me  
I can't believe you actually picked me_

_I will keep calling you to see  
If you're sleeping, are you dreaming  
If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me  
I can't believe you actually picked me_

He finished the song and set the guitar down on the sand. This bleach blond haired boy was nothing like the Prince Charming she had envisioned herself with. He was the bad boy that broke hearts, had a violent side she had yet to see, and drank until he was beyond wasted, the very opposite of her ideal guy. Yet she found that she never felt more secure or cared for then when his arms were circled around her. The blood in her veins sang every time he pressed his lips against her forehead, her heart wanted to burst every time he called her awesome or beautiful, her heart raced with every wink and cocky smile he sent her way, and every kiss he gave her left her in a daze and in a state of pure bliss. She loved the feel of his calloused hands on her cheeks and the way he brushed her cheeks and chuckled every time she blushed. He was the only guy that she truly felt comfortable around. So he may not be Prince Charming, in many ways he was better.

His arms circled around her and the soft brush of his lips against her forehead caused her cheeks to tint a light shade of red. He chuckled and since she was pressed against his chest she felt the vibrations of his laugh. There was no way she could live without this boy now that he had snuck his way into her heart, he was anchored there.

"You succeeded." Ally said quietly.

"I'll spend everyday of our time together making you feel like the most special girl in the world." Austin said sealing his promise with a slow deep kiss, their most intimate one yet. "Believe me Ally Dawson you're it for me and I'm yours if you'll have me."

"You want me as I am now?" Ally whispered.

"Yes." Austin said. He smiled at her and started humming a familiar tune.

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me_  
_And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see_  
_But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_  
_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)_

"I love hearing you sing." Ally said when he finished.

"I love your laugh." He admitted making her laugh.

* * *

"Do you want me to go with you?" Austin asked as they stared at her front door where Trish was waiting impatiently for Ally.

"No, I got this. Like you said last night there is no way that party could be pinned on me so I have nothing to worry about." Ally said smiling brightly at him.

"That's my girl." Austin said proudly.

Boldly she leaned over and kissed him full on the lips. She smiled at his disappointed pout after she pulled away and kissed his cheek before saying, "I'll call you later to tell you how it all went down."

* * *

Her mother taking Scarlett's side wasn't a surprise to her, it stung more than she thought it would but it wasn't surprising. Erik believed her and to her that said how much he cared for her, enough to pick her over his own daughter and to stand up for her against his wife. The more her mom tried to convince Erik that Scarlett was innocent and that it was all Ally's fault the house was trashed the angrier Ally got. Why couldn't her own mother believe her? Why didn't she love her the way a mother should love their daughter? Was she not good enough for her? What had she done to make her mother resent giving birth to her? Why was it that it hurt so much when this was all she had known?

"I hate you." Ally mumbled as her mother picked up the phone to dial Mrs. Moon. "I wish you weren't my mom."

"What did you say to me Allyson?"

"I hate you." She said clearly. "I wish you weren't my mom."

"Ally." Erik said. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do! She doesn't love me in fact she wishes she never gave birth to me! Never was she a mother to me but she jumps at the chance to be Scarlett's mom! She left me in Miami and ran away here! If she wasn't legally forced to spend time with me she wouldn't!" Ally screamed tears streaming down her face. "That's why I'm here because it's court mandated!"

"Ally, your mother—" Erik started.

"Don't try to defend her Erik!" Ally said starting toward the door.

"Where are you going Allyson?"

"Like you care?" Ally said running out the door and starting toward the Sea Venture Resort where he dad was staying.

"Allyson Olivia Dawson get back here now!" She ignored her mother and kept running ignoring the looks people were giving her.

* * *

**Austin: **Where are you now?

**Ally: **With my dad.

**Austin: **Are you going to go home?

**Ally: **No, I have things keeping me here.

**Austin: **You mean me ;)

**Ally: **The level of your arrogance amazes me :P

**Austin: **But it's true you're only staying for me.

**Ally: **You're number one on the list.

**Austin: **Alright! Okay so I'll see you tomorrow then.

**Ally: **See you.

After putting her phone away she returned her attention to the movie they were watching. Trish had followed her and the three of them were deciding on what to do after the movie. Ally decided that they should all go to the aquarium, she assured them that it would be worth the trip. Throughout the day she ignored the messages and calls from her mother, she was having a good day with two people that really loved her, she had the rest of the summer to spend with the guy who chose her over everyone else and she was looking forward to it.

* * *

**So there it is chapter twelve. What did you guys think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? You guys are all amazing for reading and reviewing. The song Austin sang to Ally is called _Calling_**_ **You**_** and I in no way own that song that honor belongs to Blue October. _Just the Way You Are _is property of Mr. Bruno Mars and I just thought it fit the scene and well they both love Bruno Mars so why not.**** I hope you enjoyed this chapter please feel free to tell me what your favorite part of the story is so far.**

**Please do review (: you guys will make my day**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Austin and Ally...I just watch it on tv and on my computer.**

Summer of Love and Loss

Chapter Thirteen: Plotting Humiliation and Listening

Ally sat cross-legged on the floor of her father's hotel room Trish was staring at her waiting for her to open the letter. It surprised her that her impatient best friend hadn't already opened it and tore it to pieces. Dallas wasn't giving up on her but she was done with him. With shaky fingers she tore the letter into pieces and tossed the pieces into the trashcan. Trish was smiling proudly at her.

"How did that feel?" The Latina girl asked.

"Good better then good, it felt great." Ally exclaimed falling back into the plush carpet and staring at the ceiling a goofy smile plastered on her face. Ally sat up and looked at her best friend with a look of pure and utter determination. "Did you bring the box I asked you to bring?"

"Yes I did, why you haven't already gotten rid of all this stuff I don't understand." Trish said reaching into her bag, that she had been smart enough to bring with her when she followed Ally to the Sea Venture Resort the day before, and pulled out the square tin box that held mementos of Ally's relationship with Dallas. "Why did you keep all of this stuff?"

"I didn't want to let go." Ally said pulling at the fabric of the sweatpants she was wearing. Here she was sitting on the floor wearing Austin's clothes ready to destroy the reminders of the last year of her life. "A year of my life wasted on a—"

"A lying cheating bastard." Trish finished for her.

"Yes." Even though she hung around Austin and his friends, all of which had a very colorful vocabulary, she refused to use that kind of language. "Now lets get to destroying this stuff."

"With pleasure." Trish said an evil grin on her face.

They made confetti out of the pictures of Ally and Dallas. Notes written during class were torn and joined the picture scraps in the trashcan. Ally followed Trish to the beach and when Trish handed her the charm bracelet Dallas had given her for her birthday last year she chucked it into the ocean. She did that to every piece of jewelry Dallas had given her, the most effort going into the necklace with the letter 'D' hanging on the chain.

"Well here's your box, fill it with mementos of your new relationship." Trish said handing Ally the box.

"I'm not going to fill this box because Austin's not going to break my heart." Ally said smiling at the ocean. "Will you give Dallas something for me."

"What?" Trish asked.

"A couple songs that I should have given him a long time ago." Ally said.

"Oh of course. Though I would still love to have you perform them or play them over the mall's intercom but baby steps." Trish said throwing her arm around Ally's shoulders and giving her a gentle squeeze. "I am so proud of you kid."

"You know what, do it." Ally said.

"What?" Trish exclaimed.

"You know where the demo CDs are and you've hacked the mall PA system before." Ally said.

"I did not hack I worked running the PA system." Trish corrected.

"Oh yeah and you were fired because you failed to announce anything." Ally laughed. "Anyway Im giving you permission to touch those CDs and humiliate Dallas like he humiliated me."

"Oh so I get to send him to the hospital?" Trish asked sounding hopeful.

"No lets not go that far." Ally said.

"Boo but I guess humiliating him is enough, ah I knew there was evil under that sweet innocent exterior." Trish said.

"What are you girls doing out here?" Lester asked the two friends as he and Austin walked up to the pair. "We got back to the room and you two were gone."

"Plotting." Trish said as Ally said, "Letting go."

"Okay." Austin and Lester said arching their eyebrows. "So how about we all go get lunch before heading down to the airport?"

"Sounds great." Ally and Trish said.

* * *

Reluctantly Ally made promised her dad that she'd settle things with her mother or at least make the attempt to. She knew that her father wanted her to have a relationship with her mother but she didn't understand why. The woman left her and treats her like she's the plague. So she's bitter but what person wouldn't be when one moment she's watching her mother walk out the door, the next she's watching her get married and jumping at the chance to be someone else's mom. Why her dad wasn't upset with her mom she didn't know or understand, the woman left him too and he hasn't moved on.

"Love you Ally-gator." He said pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Love you too dad." Ally said.

"I'm trusting you with the most precious thing in my life Austin." Lester said to the blond haired boy standing beside his daughter. "Take care of her and if you break her heart, well lets just say you better not break her heart."

"Don't worry sir, I don't plan on breaking her heart and I'll take good care of her." Austin said extending his hand out to her father. "It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Dawson."

"Please call me Lester." Her dad said shaking Austin's hand.

"I'll send you a video of Dallas's fall from grace because after this he's going to be the most hated guy in Miami." Trish said giving Ally a bone crushing hug. "I knew you had it in you to ruin someone's life but of course you being you, you have to do it in the sweetest way possible through songs."

"I'm letting you humiliate him."

"Yeah I'm doing the humiliating."

"So what's the difference?"

"Nothing really as long as he cries I'm good." Trish said with a smile. "Bye Blondie."

"Bye Trish." Austin said giving her a one-armed hug.

Austin wrapped his arms around Ally's waist from behind as they watched her father and best friend walk off to airport security. They waved one last time before disappearing completely after a couple minutes of standing there Austin and Ally finally walked out of the airport. They sang along to the radio and had a quiet dinner before he took her back to her mother's house. She stared at the house for a while before turning to look at him, her eyes begging him to take her away from there. He almost gave in but didn't instead he took her hand and stared off into the distance.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was thirteen, I told you this already. What I didn't tell you is why they were out so late at night during a storm. They were looking for me, you see earlier my dad and I got into this huge argument over my future. He wanted me to follow in his footsteps and take over his company and I wanted to be a rockstar. He told me that my dreams were just that...dreams and that there wasn't a chance I'd make it in the music business. We yelled at each other for a while before I had enough and ran out of the house. I went to the cove and stayed there until it started pouring after which I headed to Dez's house, I saw the accident on my way there. I recognized the car immediately because of the stupid bumper sticker I made my dad put on it. They were already gone." Austin said turning to look at her. His eyes were glossed over and she could tell that he was trying hard not to cry. "The last thing I said to my father was that I hated him."

"Oh Austin." Ally said climbing over the console and settling herself on his lap. Immediately he wrapped his arms around her and tucked her head underneath his chin.

"I regret my last words to my father and I don't want you to have regrets Ally." Austin said running his hands through her hair. "Trust me when she's gone you'll regret not having a relationship with her and I'm sure that under that icy exterior your mother is a warm caring person who loves her biological daughter. She has to be to have caught the eye of your father."

Ally nodded and snuggled deeper into Austin's embrace not sure if he was ready to let go of her. Minutes passed by in silence, Austin continued to play with her hair and she drew circles on his shoulder with her index finger. She took him off guard by giving him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled slyly at her before capturing her lips with hers and kissing her roughly, taking her breath away from her.

"I should go." She said breathlessly.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow at ten." Austin said sounding equally as breathless. "You'll love the way we're celebrating the Fourth of July."

* * *

Her mother was sitting in her bedroom waiting for her. It was surprising to see her looking so nervous, it wasn't something Ally thought the cold calculating confident lawyer was capable of. They stared at each other for a bit neither of them knowing how to start this long overdue conversation.

"It's not that I didn't want to be your mother Allyson. I wasn't capable of caring for a child, at the time all that mattered were the drugs and the alcohol. I left so I could get help but I didn't stay sober for very long. Your father grew tired and who cold blame him, it was a mutual parting. By the time I got better had already decided that I had abandoned you. I still wanted to get to know you which is why I fought for joint custody." Her mother said never taking her eyes off of her. "I didn't know how to be your mother anymore since you grew up without me."

"What about Scarlett?" Ally asked. "Why can you be her mom?"

"I've been with her for nine years Allyson, I practically raised her." Her mother answered. "I want a chance to be a mother to you but you have to give me that chance."

"You are my mother, what you want is the chance to be my mom." Ally said quietly. "I want a mom more than anything."

* * *

**So there it is chapter thirteen. What did you guys think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? You guys are all amazing for reading and reviewing. I**** hope you enjoyed this chapter please feel free to tell me what your favorite part of the story is so far.**

**Please do review (: you guys will make my day**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Austin and Ally...I just watch it on tv and on my computer.**

Summer of Love and Loss

Chapter Fourteen: Parade Floats and Barbecues

Austin stood awkwardly in Ally's living room, it didn't feel welcoming maybe due to the fact that they never hung out at her house. Ally walked down the stairs with her stepfather and Micah, he knew Ally had been roped into babysitting him but didn't mind he was like the little brother Austin never had.

"Hello Mr. Jacobson, I'm Austin Moon." Austin said extending his hand out to her stepfather.

"So you're the young man Ally's been spending her time with and that my son won't stop talking about." He said shaking his hand firmly. "Ally said you had something you wanted to ask me."

"My Uncle Mason wanted me to tell you that you and your family are invited over to our house for a Fourth of July barbecue." Austin said.

"That is very kind of your uncle tell him we'll be there." Her stepfather said with a smile that made him look younger than he was. "Isn't it a bit early to head out for the parade, it doesn't start until noon."

"It does doesn't it." Austin said with a sly smile. "Well sir we must be going now."

Ally and Micah followed him to the jeep, he dared Ally to jump in the back since he removed the top. She rolled her eyes at him and started for her door. When he called her a stick-in-the-mud she dropped her hand from the handle and made the attempt to hop into the back like Micah had done. Seeing that she wasn't going to be able to get in he took pity on her and picked her up, with his held she made it in.

"I would have done it without your help eventually." Ally said an adorable scowl plastered on her face.

"Eventually...we don't have that kind of time Ally-cat." He joked tapping her nose with his index finger. "The parade starts at twelve."

"It's ten." Ally said swatting his hand away. "Don't touch my nose."

* * *

Austin pulled up into the aquarium parking lot much to Ally's confusion. It wasn't until she saw it that she understood what they were doing there, parked in the massively huge parking lot was a parade float. Half of it was an arctic setting complete with icebergs, seals, penguins, and walruses. The other half looked like an underwater reef complete with tropical fish, dolphins, whales, seagulls, and sharks. It captured everything the aquarium was about.

"What do you think?" Austin asked as they walked toward it.

"Its beautiful and very colorful." Ally said. She then noticed Kelsey, Zack, Troy, and Dez. "You're going to be in the parade."

"We're going to be in the parade." Austin said taking the three navy blue shirts his coworkers were holding out for them. "It'll be fun all you and Micah have to do is stick a water gun in one of the buckets and squirt the crowd with water or you guys can throw candy. So what do you say?"

"Okay."

"Cool. I don't suppose it can get you to sing that song we wrote about the ocean with me."

"Nope." Ally said quickly.

"That's what I thought so I guess Kelsey's going to have to switch places with Troy." Austin said pulling his shirt off and putting on the one with the aquarium logo. Ally noted how each shirt had a different sea animal on the back, Austin's had a shark, Micah's had a whale, and hers had a sea otter.

They spent the rest of their time practicing and getting the instruments in their right positions. When they check in for the parade they were each given a red ribbon that they had to wear, it designated them as participants in the parade. The aquarium float was pretty late in the parade so they still had to wait a bit before they actually drove down the street. Ally took time to note that the whole float was built like a stage, that way Austin and the others on the float could dance freely across the whole thing not just one area. Ally perched herself on one of the icebergs with her bucket of candy.

"Its salt water taffy, you should try some this town is famous for it." Austin said taking one of her candies and unwrapping it. "Open."

Her cheeks reddened but she did what he asked, "Its really good."

"I knew you'd like it." Austin said as the float started moving. He gave her a quick kiss. "Here we go."

"Here comes number fifty the Grover Beach Aquarium, where fish are regarded as friends and most definitely not food." The announcer said. "Performing on the float is Grover Beach's Austin Moon, Kelsey Creek, Zack Olivera, and Troy Jensen."

Austin smiled at Ally before they began to play.

_They say the beat of a butterfly's wings  
Can set off a storm a world away  
What if that ride in the smallest of things  
Can power the strongest hurricane?  
What if it all begins inside?  
We hold the key that turns the tide._

_Just a pebble in the water (ohh)_  
_Can set the sea in motion (ohh)_  
_A simple act of kindness (ohh)_  
_Can stir the widest ocean_  
_If we show a little love_  
_Heaven knows what we could change (oh yeah)_  
_So throw a pebble in the water (oh yeah)_  
_And make a wave, make a wave._  
_Make a wave, make a wave._

As they played all of the other people on the float threw candy and squirted water at the people sitting on the sidewalk. Ally found that she was having fun and that it didn't matter that people were looking at her because they were really looking at the beautiful float and at Austin and Kelsey who were singing the duet she and Austin had written after her first week as an aquarium volunteer. She didn't expect it but it happened anyway, Austin had taken one of the water guns and squirted her with it, that started a water gun fight aboard the float.

_The single joys that you take and send_  
_And reach out your hand to someone in need (help somebody)_  
_Don't fool yourself and say you can't_  
_You never know what can grow from just one seed (yeah)._

_So come with me and seize the day_  
_This world may never be the same._

_Just a pebble in the water, _  
_(Just a pebble in the water)_  
_Can set the sea in motion, _  
_(Can set the sea in motion)_  
_A simple act of kindness (ohh)_  
_Can stir the widest ocean_  
_If we show a little love, _  
_(If we show a little love)_  
_Heaven knows what we can change, _  
_(Heaven knows what we can change)_  
_So throw a pebble in the water, _  
_(So throw a pebble in the water)_  
_Make a wave, make a wave._

_Just show a little love_  
_You never know what we can change_  
_Just throw a pebble in the water (ohh)_  
_Make a wave, make a wave._

The crowd cheered and they continued down the street with Austin singing some of the songs she had written and doing some covers of Bruno Mars and Maroon 5 songs. The teenage and tween girls went crazy when he did a cover of One Direction's _What Makes You Beautiful_, he looked at Ally the whole time. They continued to squirt water at each other and they even ate some of the taffy they were throwing out. Ally joined everybody and surprisingly she didn't hurt anybody or herself with her dancing, it wasn't even bad dancing. Austin did a medley of patriotic songs ending with the national anthem and by the time they reached the end of the parade route there wasn't a single dry person on the float.

"That was so much fun." Ally said giggling as Austin lifted her off of her feet and spun her around.

"I told you that you'd have fun." Austin said. "Now my uncle wants me to pick up some things at the grocery store, want to come with?"

"Will you let me drive the jeep?" Ally asked her eyes pleading.

"Austin never lets anybody drive the jeep." Zack laughed.

"He doesn't even let anybody touch the keys." Troy added.

"Please Austin, I promise you that I have my license." Ally said.

"You guys were amazing." Ally turned to see Erik and her mother coming their way. Erik turned to Ally and asked, "Did you really write all of the songs that he said you did?"

"Uh yeah." Ally said.

"Well they were amazing." Erik said. He turned to Micah who was busy squirting Dez with the water gun. "Hey Micah did you have a good time with these guys?"

"Yeah dad it was so much fun." Micah said running away from Austin as he chased after the nine year old boy. Austin caught him and tossed him over his shoulder. "Ally help me!"

"She'll only end up like you Mic." Austin laughed.

"He's right." Ally laughed.

"They were really good songs Allyson." Her mother said awkwardly.

"Thank you." Ally said sounding just as awkward.

"Why don't we take him off of your hands." Erik said pointing to his son who was now eating a bunch of taffy with Austin.

* * *

"You're really going to let me do this." Ally said hesitant to take the keys.

"Just take them before I change my mind." Austin said looking away.

"I showed you my license that I've had for over a year now so you have nothing to worry about." Ally said taking the keys to the jeep from his outstretched hand, he squeaked in surprise. "Hop in."

Austin nodded and climbed for the first time into the passenger's seat. Zack had been right he never let anyone drive the jeep but he really couldn't say no to Ally when she pleaded with her doe eyes. He watched blankly as Ally adjusted the seat and thought it looked funny seeing someone as small as Ally behind the wheel of a car so big.

"Be careful with her." Austin said.

"Jeez you treat this car like its your baby." Ally said starting in the direction of his house.

"It is." Austin said.

They made it to his house with the jeep in once piece and Austin told her that he may let her drive it again. She teased him to no end about how he was gripping the handle too hard and about how he kept talking to the jeep telling it that he'd soon be back in the driver's seat. They had the barbecue, her family showed up, as did everybody else's. Austin joined his uncle at the grill and Ally helped his Aunt serve everybody. He like how much his aunt loved Ally, she was here often enough for them to build a friendship. They all had a good time laughing and dancing to the music selection that was playing through the outdoor speakers. Some of the younger kids had jumped into the pool and were playing Marco Polo while some of the older kids went inside and fired up the Wii. They laughed at the adults who looked ridiculous attempting to play _Just Dance._ Before they knew it the sun went down and it was almost time for the fireworks.

Ally sat at the edge of the pool with her feet in the water, Austin sat beside her his arm around her waist and his feet playing with hers. He liked how the fireworks could be seen from his house that way he's never have to go down to the crowded beach and fight some snarky tourist for a good spot. At the same time he did Ally angled her body so that they were facing each other. They shared a short kiss before they were pushed into the pool by their friends. He wanted to give his friends the middle finger but there were children present and he wasn't one to go and encourage foul manners and bad language even if he was guilty of having both. He merely smirked at them before pulling Ally in for a longer and slower kiss that had some of the adults whistling at them.

"So how was your Fourth of July?" Austin asked helping her out of the pool just as the first firework lit up the night sky.

"It was pretty amazing." She said scrunching her face as Austin helped her dry off.

* * *

**So there it is chapter fourteen. What did you guys think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? You guys are all amazing for reading and reviewing. I**** hope you enjoyed this chapter please feel free to tell me what your favorite part of the story is so far. So the song _Make a Wave _is owned by Disney not by me and if you ever heard it you know its a duet sung by Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato so imagine Austin singing Joe's part and Kelsey singing Demi's parts, though if Ally didn't have stage fright it would be her singing.**

******Please do review (: you guys will make my day**


	15. Chapter 15

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally...I just watch it on tv and on my computer.**

Summer of Love and Loss

Chapter Fifteen: Loss

Ally smoothed the tule skirt of her dress down for what seemed like the hundredth time, it was obvious that she was nervous. Her mother had assured her that periwinkle looked fabulous on her and while she had to agree she was still worried that Austin wouldn't like it. Austin had given her the invitation to his cousin Emma's sweet sixteen a week before the day of the party giving her little time to find a dress. So when she told her mother she insisted they go on a shopping trip, they took Kelsey and the two of them had used her as a live mannequin. It had been a couple of weeks since she and her mother had talked and they were slowly developing a relationship where talking to each other wasn't awkward or didn't consist of yelling.

"You look fine Ally." That was new too, her mother had stopped calling her by her full first name. "I'm sure Austin will agree."

"Well we're about to find out because the jeep just pulled into the driveway." Erik said from the doorway. Not a minute later the doorbell rang. "We'll go get it, don't come down until we call you."

"It's not prom guys." Ally said unintentionally rolling her eyes.

"Well since you're not going to be here for prom we'll treat it as if it were. Which means tons of pictures." Erik said holding up his camera.

Ally didn't have it in her to tell them not to fuss they were right, she was going to be alone during her senior prom. She waited patiently for them to call her all the while wiping her sweaty hands on her comforter. Her mother's voice floated up from downstairs telling her that Austin was there to pick her up. Since she wasn't the most coordinated person out there she just hoped that she wouldn't trip on her way down. Austin's eyes widened at the sight of her and a smile broke across his face. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him, he looked positively dashing in his dark wash jeans, black dress shirt, a thin periwinkle tie, and black boots. His hair was perfectly disheveled and his brown eyes rested only on her as if she were the only girl in the world.

"You look...wow." Austin said lowly.

"You look pretty wow yourself." Ally said failing to keep her blush from spreading across her cheeks.

"Pictures." Her mother said.

For the next fifteen minutes they posed while Erik snapped thousands of pictures. Finally her mother took the camera away from her husband and they walked out of the house. Ally asked if she could drive causing Austin to laugh and she knew that was his way of telling her that she wasn't going to drive. She scowled at him, he pressed his lips to her forehead and her scowl disappeared.

* * *

Austin lifted Ally onto his feet and swayed to the music. She looked up at him clearly embarrassed that she couldn't slow dance and that he had to help her. He smiled reassuringly at her, he didn't mind that she couldn't dance. As the song began to end she had stepped off of his feet and was dancing on her own. He spun her and dipped her just before the song ended and a faster more upbeat song began to play. They dance to a couple of songs, well he danced she just did this really strange movement of arms and legs, before he took her by the hand and led her to their table.

"How are you enjoying the party Ally?" His grandmother asked her. "More importantly how are you enjoying the company of my grandson, I do hope he is being a gentleman."

"The party is amazing you guys sure know how to throw a party and how to party." Ally said sweetly. "As for Austin, he is being a perfect gentleman."

"What do you see in this hoodlum?" His grandfather asked. "He's nothing but a screw up."

"Grandfather I think you've had one glass of wine too many." Austin said through clenched teeth. He took Ally by the hand and led her out of the ballroom. They walked into the tropical fish exhibit and Austin sat down on the floor. "My grandfather is very blunt when he's had too much to drink. He'll start saying things that really hurt, I've learned to ignore him but other people take it personally."

"Oh." Ally said sitting down beside him. She took his hand and laced her thin fingers through his. "Well I don't think you're a screw up."

"Really?" Austin said.

"Yeah." Ally said looking up at the fish in the overhead tank. "I like this exhibit it's like being underwater."

"Its one of my favorites too." Austin said.

They lay back onto the cold linoleum floor and watched the fish swim. He wrapped his arms around her and they remained silent for a long time. Austin broke the silence by singing _She Will Be Loved _to her. Both of them knew that they should get back to the party but neither of them wanted to leave their solitude, their time together was slowly coming to an end and they wanted to spend as much time together as they could. When they made it back to the party the cake had been cut, Austin grabbed two plates and led them to an empty table.

* * *

Austin dropped her off at her house kissing her long and slow on the porch. They only broke apart because Erik and her mom were nosily watching them through the window. Austin tugged on one of her stray curls before kissing her forehead and walking off in the direction of the cove. She walked into the house and told her parents the details of the night before walking upstairs. She took a long shower and when she returned to her room she was more than a little surprised to see her mom sitting on her bed tears streaming down her face.

"Why are you crying?" Ally asked.

"He's dead Ally."

"Who?" Ally asked her heart feeling as if someone was squeezing it.

"Your father." Those two words shattered her entire world.

"No he can't be, I talked to him this morning." Ally said shaking her head in disbelief.

"We just got the call Ally, he died in a car accident."

She didn't care that she had just gotten out of the shower and was wearing only her pajamas, all she wanted was to run from what no doubt was the truth. Her father the person who for so long was the only person who loved her was gone. She was never going to roll her eyes at his cheapness or do their silly little handshake or have Fruity Mint Swirl ice cream on the boardwalk with him ever again. He wasn't going to see her graduate high school or drop her off at her college dorm. Never again was she going to hear him talk about the many music conventions he attends while she's stuck working at Sonic Boom. Her father wouldn't be walking her down the aisle at her wedding, he was gone forever. Her legs gave out and she fell down onto the sand, where she curled up into a ball and cried heavily.

"Ally." He would find her then again she had been running toward the cove to find him. "Your mom texted me through your phone and told me what happened. I am so sorry Ally-cat."

"He's gone Austin." Ally sobbed letting Austin pick her up off of the sand.

He didn't say anything, he just took her into his arms and let her cry into his chest.

* * *

**So there it is chapter fifteen. What did you guys think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? You guys are all amazing for reading and reviewing. ********Please do review (: you guys will make my day**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys here's chapter sixteen and well I came up with this one this morning as I was debating on getting out of bed or not haha. I do hope you like it and thank you all for reading and reviewing as an author it means a lot that there are people out there who would take the time to not only read what you wrote but review and tell you how much they love your material. Seriously between this story, In His Shadow, and Six Years Later I've gotten so much positive feedback and I feel like I can seriously write. So in closing you guys are awesome!**

**Enjoy the chapter...**

**I don't own Austin&Ally sadly ):**

Summer of Love and Loss

Chapter Sixteen: The Seven Stages of Grief

"Come on lets get you home." Austin said.

With his arm around her for support the two of them made their way up the beach toward her house. Crying wasn't something he liked dealing with because he really didn't know how to make someone feel better. He usually just sputtered out words of comfort but he knew that in this situation there was nothing he could say that would make Ally feel better. For the next couple of days all anybody was going to say to her was "I'm sorry for your loss" but he knew from experience that those words did nothing to ease the pain, in his opinion those words only served as a reminder of the person or people that have died. This girl that had stolen his heart, that he loved more than words could express, was going to need him and he'd be there for her whether she wanted him to be or not.

Silence is what greeted them when they walked into her house. Austin guessed that everybody was still in shock over the sudden death of Mr. Dawson. They were probably in denial like he had been in for weeks following his parents death. There were seven stages to grief and he knew them all to well, Ally and her family were currently experiencing the first, shock and denial. Of course they were in pain but once the shock and denial wore off they'd experience it full force, he remembered his failure of getting through stage two of grief, pain and grief. To this day he still feels the pain over the loss of his parents and blames himself for their deaths, he's kept his pain hidden and has escaped it through the consumption of alcohol, his various flings with girls, and his brief experimentation with drugs. Sure he moved on to the rest of the stages of grief and had even learned to function but after a tragedy one is never the same as they were before. He looked down at Ally and silently promised to guide her through the seven stages of grief.

"Which one's your bedroom?" He asked as they made it upstairs.

"First door on the right." Ally said hoarsely.

Her room was cozy with light blue walls, white furniture, dark brown hardwood flooring, and green accents. He pulled the covers back and watched as she slowly got into her bed. Her fingers wrapped around his wrist the minute he turned to leave.

"Stay." She whispered. "Please."

"Ally I—"

"Its okay Austin, you can stay." Her mother said from the doorway. She walked in and from one of the dresser drawers she pulled out a pair of familiar looking black sweatpants and red t-shirt. "I believe these are yours."

She walked out of the room leaving the two of them alone. Austin walked into Ally's bathroom and changed out of his party clothes. He lay down beside her and took her into his arms, she silently cried into his chest while he stroked her hair. Soon she drifted off to sleep him following shortly after.

* * *

When he woke up Ally was still asleep, her mother peaked in several minutes after he was fully awake. She told him that she was headed off to Miami to handle things and asked him to look after Ally, he assured her he would. An hour later Erik came in and told him that he was headed off to work, the man had the oddest work hours but Austin figured that came with being an ER doctor. He got out of bed due to the fact that he was starving and was sure that the other two people in the house were hungry too.

"Hey Mic what you watching?" He asked the boy as he walked past the living room.

"_Phineas and Ferb._" Micah answered.

"That's one of my favorite shows." Austin said. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Nope we're out of Lucky Charms and Scarlett's not out of the bathroom yet, she takes forever in there." Micah said following Austin into the kitchen. "Is Ally going to be okay?"

"Eventually it won't hurt as much and she'll be able to move forward." Austin said opening the pantry and taking out the pancake batter. "How about I make us all some pancakes?"

"Can I help?" Micah asked excitedly.

"Yeah I could use an assistant." Austin said giving the boy a smile.

Micah read Austin the directions on the back of the box even though Austin could make pancakes with his eyes closed, though he didn't tell Micah that. From the utility closet Micah brought him the griddle and watched as Austin poured the batter on it making six perfectly round pancakes. With his eyes still on the pancakes Austin watched Micah cut up some strawberries and bananas.

"Alright go get your sister." Austin said as he flipped over the last pancake.

Micah returned several minutes later with a very different looking Scarlett. She looked like a completely different person in light make-up and with wavy hair. She was wearing jeans and a light blue top instead of some ridiculously short and tight outfit. If he didn't know it was her he wouldn't have guessed that the girl standing before him was the town's resident bitch.

"You didn't have to make breakfast Austin, I would have done it." She said sitting down at the table beside Micah.

"Its no big deal." Austin shrugged taking his seat across from the Jacobson siblings.

They settled into an uncomfortable silence. He never imagined himself sitting and having breakfast with Scarlett Jacobson, he had always thought of being near her as something worse than being thrown in shark infested water. As Micah eased them both into conversation he figured that she wasn't all that bad. She put up an act to hide her true self from others, she told him this as they washed the dishes since neither of them knew how to work the insanely complicated dishwasher.

"Why not show people the real you because she's a lot more tolerable to be around?" Austin asked.

"Why bother with that now, high school's almost over?" She said.

"So people can stop calling you a bitch or a slut." Austin shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me now I'm used to it, I asked for it when I started acting the way I did. Everything will change when I leave for college." She said drying the last dish. "Listen Austin I'm sorry for everything I told Ally about you and everything I've done to try to keep you guys apart. You may not know this but you're quite popular among us girls and I like many had the biggest crush on you."

"That's in the past and lets keep it there." Austin said and Scarlett nodded.

"You should go check on Ally, she didn't want breakfast earlier but maybe now she's up for some pancakes." Scarlett shrugged. "I have to go keep the child entertained."

Ally refused the pancakes claiming that she wasn't hungry. After assuring her that he'd be back he went to his house to shower and change into clean clothes. He threw a week's worth of clothes into a duffle bag knowing exactly where he was going to spend his one week vacation. He told his aunt where he was going and what was going on before driving back down to Ally's house. He greeted Scarlett and Micah who were sitting on the couch yelling and grunting as they played _Super Smash Brothers_ _Brawl_, they acknowledged his presence by grunting and waving.

Ally was curled still curled up under the covers when he walked into her room. She was crying heavily and he knew that she was now in stage two. He sat down beside her and she threw herself into his arms.

* * *

He spent the days hanging out with Micah and Scarlett while checking on Ally. At night he would hold Ally and fall asleep with her lying on his chest. She started eating but would refuse to join them instead she locked herself in her room and they let her grieve privately. She entered stage three and none of them were safe from it not even him, during this time he found himself asleep on the couch. While she was in stage three he was pretty sure she was also in stage four, depression.

"Austin." He heard Ally say from the bottom of the stairs.

"What is it Ally-cat?" He asked sitting up.

"I want to forget." She said sadly.

"You won't ever forget." Austin said in a somber tone.

"I know but I want to forget for just one moment." She said taking him by the hand and pulling him off of the couch.

She pulled him all the way up the stairs and into her bedroom where she closed the door. Her eyes wandered over his body, he heard the lock click. Before he could comprehend what was going on her lips crashed against his. It wasn't like any other kiss Ally had given him, this one was rough and hungry. He lost himself in it and kissed her back forcefully like she was the very air he needed to survive. Her hands found the hem of his shirt and he let her take it off. She wanted to forget and this is what she had thought of.

"Ally." He murmured.

"Shh." She said her lips traveling from his mouth across his jawline and down onto his neck.

"You underestimate my self control." Austin groaned as he somehow found himself lying on his back.

"Screw self control." Ally growled surprising him.

Somehow he managed to flip them over and take control of their situation. he knew where she wanted to go with this but he wasn't going to, it was taking advantage of her in her lowest point and it was betrayal of Erik's trust. "We can't do this Ally."

"Why not?" She said running her hands up and down his chest.

"Its not right." Austin said.

"Oh so you'll do it with a bunch of other girls but you won't do it with me." Ally screamed.

"Its not that, Ally believe me I want to do it with you but right now is not the time. You're not ready for it and are currently being driven by grief. If you think doing this will help you forget you're wrong because if we were to cross that line now you'll only associate it with the death of your father." Austin said not liking how here eyes were tearing up after being full with so much life just moments ago. He kissed her lightly before getting off of her and saying out loud and not in song, "I love you Ally Dawson."

"You do?"

"Yes and that's why I'm stopping you from doing something you'll regret later." Austin said wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

They were quiet for a long time and Austin was sure Ally had fallen asleep. Her soft voice startled him when she said, "Hey Austin."

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

* * *

"You need to get out of the house." Austin said kneeling down in front of the petite brunette. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. "Do you want to go on a walk with me? I have something I want to show you."

"Okay." Ally said sitting up and throwing the covers back. "Let me get dressed."

Once Ally was ready Austin led her out onto the beach, he had his acoustic on his back. She snaked her arm around his waist and leaned into him as they walked down the beach. It was foggy and cold for a summer day so she was glad she had decided to wear a sweater and the warmth that radiated off of Austin's body. He led her to an empty picnic area and while she sat down on the bench of the picnic table he sat on top of it. She took the song she had written out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"For you." She said. "Its how I feel about you."

"Really?" Austin asked as he read over her lyrics. "Funny because if I could write songs I'd write this about you. So I think I have the perfect melody to go with this. I was playing around with chords the other day because Scarlett and Micah wanted me to play something new and so I came up with this."

_I wasn't looking for it_  
_I wasn't ready for it _  
_I was stumbling_  
_But you were knocking on my door_  
_I tried but I could not ignore_  
_Your soft eyes_  
_You had me wrapped around the feeling that just felt so right_

_You're such a wonderful surprise_  
_I couldn't plan it if I tried_  
_You turned my darkest days to light_  
_Like a morning sun_  
_You're such a wonderful surprise_

_I don't think you could do any wrong_  
_You're like the hook in my favorite song_  
_I wanna sing you_  
_You're in my heart_  
_You're on my mind_  
_You pick me up at the lowest times_  
_In my life_

_Everything happens for a reason_  
_And now I see why_

_You're such a wonderful surprise_  
_I couldn't plan it if I tried_  
_You turned my darkest days to light_  
_Like a morning sun_  
_You're such a wonderful surprise_

_You make everything right_  
_You took me by surprise_  
_At the perfect time_

_You're such a wonderful surprise_  
_I couldn't plan it if I tried_  
_You turn my darkest days to light_  
_Like a morning sun_  
_You're such a wonderful surprise_

_I couldn't plan it if I tried_  
_You turn my darkest days to light_  
_Like a morning sun_  
_You're such a wonderful surprise_  
_I couldn't plan it if I tried_

_You turned my darkest days to light_  
_Like a morning sun_  
_You're such a wonderful surprise_  
_Like a morning sun_  
_You're such a wonderful surprise_

They sat like that for what felt like hours, him playing random songs and she listening to him loving the sound of his voice more than she had the first time she heard him perform. Tomorrow they would all head off to Miami and bury her father but she figured she'd enjoy this calm quiet moment with Austin before then. She'd finish the rest of the seven stages of grief in due time and she'd struggle with adapting to live in Grover Beach and life without Trish when it came. The blond haired boy before her with his kind eyes and cocky smile wasn't going anywhere and knowing that she was sure she could face anything that came her way.

* * *

**So there you have it chapter 16. I hope you guys liked it because I am satisfied with it, more than I thought I'd be haha. So I hope you guys stick around to see how this story concludes, I don't know how many more chapters there is but I know I ain't done with this just yet. The song used in this chapter is called _Wonderful Surprise_ by Shawn Hlookoff and I don't own it. **

**Don't be shy, drop a review...I'll appreciate it a lot (: I'd like to see this story get to 100 reviews...its something that's really cool and rewarding haha. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay we have gotten to 100 reviews and then some...I'm really surprised and really happy. Thank you all.**

**I don't own Austin&Ally**

Chapter Seventeen: A Medley of Break-up Songs

"Ally."

His voice made her stop dead in her tracks and her heart to pound rapidly against her ribcage. Austin turned to look at her before looking behind her at the one person she didn't want to see, though since they were at the mall it wasn't exactly a surprise that he was there. Slowly she turned around to face her ex-boyfriend who was walking toward her and Austin, his gaze fixed on their linked hands.

"D-D-Dallas." Ally stuttered feeling lightheaded.

"I'm sorry about your dad." He said shifting awkwardly from foot-to-foot. "I got your message, we're over and there's nothing I can do to change that but I would like to apologize for everything I put you through. Hey Blondie if you ever break-up with this girl she'll make you the most hated guy in town using nothing but songs. Bye Ally."

"Bye." Ally said quietly surprised that she even managed to get the word out.

"Did you know that I wanted to severely injure your ex for hurting you? I should have known that you'd be able to handle that asshole, in your own Ally Dawson way. Though I don't know how much uglier I could make his face he already looks like Justin Bieber." Austin said as they continued their walk toward Sonic Boom.

Ally found herself smiling, she didn't think she was going to smile or laugh on the day they buried her father but Austin managed to get her to do just that. She reached into the pocket of her black cardigan and pulled out the keys to Sonic Boom. She had begged her mom to keep her piano in the practice room so she could run her fingers over the ivory keys one last time. Her eyes filled with tears at the sight of the empty store, she practically grew up in the store and never had she seen it without instruments, she was wrong when she said it wouldn't affect her.

"Man this place must have been amazing." Austin said quietly.

"It was." Ally said leading him up the stairs and into the practice room where surly enough sat her beat up piano. "Lets write a new song."

They bounced ideas off of each other for hours. Ally scribbled down lyrics into her songbook and crossed some out. After a couple of hours they went to go get something to eat, they brought it back to the store and continued to work on the song. They worked through the night and by morning they had written not one but two songs, one a solo and one a duet.

"What's going to happen to the piano?" Austin asked as Ally locked up the store.

"I'm donating it to an orphanage." Ally answered. "Come on I promised Trish I'd hang out with her today before we head out on our fifty-four hour drive back to Grover Beach."

* * *

"Prepare yourself for the humiliation of a lifetime." Trish said as she waked into the living room carrying a bowl of popcorn and a couple of drinks. "This movie was filmed by yours truly and edited by that Carrot Top friend of yours. He was going to show it to you but considering everything that's happened we decided to hold off on showing it to you."

_"Attention mall goers and mall employees today we have a special treat for you all. If you direct your attention to the various jumbo screens you'll see the mall's very own cell phone accessories cart boy, Dallas. Employees you all know Dallas as the boy that dated your Mall Association president Ally Dawson, for all of you who don't know Ally Dawson please direct your attention to the jumbo screen." Trish's voice rang out over the mall's PA system. A picture of Ally behind the counter at Sonic Boom flashed on the screen replacing avery confused Dallas. "Well lets just say that, that floppy haired piece of eye-candy is nothing but a cheating scumbag and Ally Dawson has a message for him."_

Ally gripped Austin's arm tightly afraid of how everybody was going to react to her songs. The music started and her grip on Austin tightened significantly. Austin looked down at her and eased her grip off of his arm with only his calloused hands and his soft eyes.

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday_  
_When I caught your eye_  
_And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night_  
_You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_  
_Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me_

_This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak_  
_I don't feel welcome anymore_  
_Baby, what happened? Please tell me_  
_'Cause one second it was perfect_  
_Now you're halfway out the door_

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called_  
_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_  
_And you flashback to when he said, forever and always_  
_Oh, oh_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_'Cause I was there when you said forever and_ _always**(1)**_

* * *

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you feels wrong_

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_  
_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_  
_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_  
_You shouldn've known that word_  
_'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_  
_I shouldn't be asking myself why_  
_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_  
_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_You can see that I've been crying_  
_And baby you know all the right things to say_  
_But do you honestly expect me to believe_  
_We could ever be the same_

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_  
_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes**(2)**_

* * *

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
__Comes out just when you need it to  
__As I paced back and forth all this time  
__Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on, the days drag on  
Stupid girl, I should have known  
I should have known_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_  
_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_  
_Lead her up the stairwell_

Ally remembered sitting in her bedroom crying over finding out that Dallas had cheated on her. She remembered waking up dazed and confused in the hospital before everything came crashing down on her and she remembered what got her to the hospital in the first place. She remembered feeling like a piece of her had died and that's what spurred all of the sad creativity.

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_  
_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_  
_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

_Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes_  
_And never really had a chance_  
_I had so many dreams about you and me_  
_Happy endings, now I know_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_  
_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_  
_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_  
_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_  
_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around**(3)**_

* * *

_Now go stand in the corner_  
_And think about what you did_  
_Ha, time for a little revenge_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer_  
_And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_  
_She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause_  
_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_  
_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_  
_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_  
_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known for the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_

The screen which was focused on a rather embarrassed and ashamed Dallas faded out into a montage of pictures of him and Heather. Ally had no clue how Trish and Dez had gotten all of these pictures and how they got video of Dallas and Heather talking about Ally and how she didn't need to know about their relationship.

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list_  
_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_  
_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling_  
_She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but_

_Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_  
_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_  
_Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me_  
_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known for the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa _

At this point the crowd was booing at Dallas. Some of the people were throwing their food at him which he was trying to dodge. Austin beside her was laughing at Dallas's misery and so was Trish. She told him to just wait until he falls into the fountain as he's being chased out of the mall. Apparently there are so many girls that had been cheated on and they all felt bad for Ally because she looked like the sweetest girl and a lot of the mall shop owners and employees didn't like the fact that he had torn their Mall Association president's heart into pieces.

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_  
_You might have him, but haven't you heard?_  
_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_  
_You might have him, but I always get the last word_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known for the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_  
_'Cause I don't think you do, oh_  
_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_  
_I don't think you do, I don't think you do_

_Let's hear the applause_  
_C'mon show me how much better you are_  
_See you deserve some applause_  
_'Cause you're so much better_  
_She took him faster than you can say sabotage**(4)** _

* * *

"This video is on my Buddy Page." Trish said with an evil smirk as they watched Dallas get chased out of the mall by a bunch of angry people. "It has so many views that I'm pretty sure everybody in Miami has seen it."

"I made him the most hated guy in Miami." Ally said quietly not sure how to feel about what she had done. "Should I be feeling this guilty?"

"No." Trish scoffed. "Pretty soon the entire state of Florida will know that Dallas is a cheater and he'll never get another girlfriend again."

"That was so much better than me messing up his face." Austin said a wide smile on his face. He kissed her forehead lightly and with a reassuring smile said, "You saved a lot of girls from going through the same kind of pain you went through."

They spent the rest of the day being tourists in Miami, visiting all of Ally's favorite places and doing all kinds of fun stuff Trish wanted to do. The three of them took the piano to the orphanage where Austin performed a medley of songs Ally wrote for the kids. Their favorite turned out to be the new one they had written the night before _Double Take._ Before they knew it the day was over and Ally and Trish were having their tear-filled goodbye promising that they'd see each other again. The following morning Austin and Ally started their fifty-four hour drive back to Oregon with all of Ally's things.

**So there was chapter 17 sorry for the lateness I got caught up watching the opening ceremony to the olympics. Song 1 is _Forever and Always, _song 2 is _Should've Said No, _Song 3 _is White Horse, and _song 4 is _Better than Revenge _all of them belong to Taylor Swift not me. Please do review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A short chapter about the weeks before the start of school enjoy (:**

**I don't own Austin&Ally**

Chapter Eighteen: Countdown to Senior Year

Ally sat cross legged on the floor of her bedroom her class schedule lay in front of her. Austin was sprawled on her bed, whether he was asleep or not she didn't know, his schedule lay beside hers. They were so different, all seven of her classes were AP while his were a mix of college prep, AP, and elective classes. She was happy that they had AP Music Theory together but sad that they couldn't have more than that one class together.

"You know staring at it won't change it." Austin said suddenly.

"I know." She sighed. "Its just going to be hard, I don't do well with change."

"You'll do fine." Austin said patting the top of her head. "Its just high school."

She got up from the floor and gently pushed Austin so that there was room for her on the bed. He took her hand in his and with a gentle squeeze he assured her that he'd be there for her even if they weren't in the same classes. Micah came in a few minutes later asking them if they'd join the rest of the family in a game of Catchphrases. With a smile they followed the nine year old down to the living room.

"You two can not be a team." Scarlett said when they sat down on the love seat. "Last time we played this you guys totally dominated the game, its like you can read each others minds."

"Fine I'm playing with Micah." Austin said moving to sit with the younger boy.

"I call Erik." Ally said.

"That leaves me and mom." Scarlett said as everybody shifted around to sit next to their teammate. "Well this is certainly different, let the chaos begin."

* * *

If he thought clothes shopping was horrible he had been sadly mistaken, school supplies shopping with Ally was incredibly dull and full of heavy materials. When he bought school supplies he never cared about what the paper felt like or how bold the lines looked, he merely grabbed a couple notebooks and some pencils. With Ally she inspected every notebook for the right kind of paper, searched for her favorite kind of pencils and pens, grabbed metal rulers, decided what kind of graph paper to buy, debated on which calculator was better, and hunted down the sturdiest looking binders.

"Do we really need all of this stuff?" He asked as she grabbed a couple of folders and dividers.

"Yes." Ally said.

"Usually I go through the school year with two five subject notebooks, two pens, and a couple of pencils." Austin said with a smile.

"Where does that get you?" Ally asked getting all up in her boyfriend's face.

"A spot in the top one hundred." Austin shrugged tapping her nose.

"What have I told you about tapping my nose?" Ally asked.

"To not to." Austin said wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up so that they were the the same height. She wrapped her arms around his neck and when he kissed her she didn't care that they were in the middle of Target's school supplies section.

"That's right so don't do it again." Ally said when he set her down. "Come on we have to get you a calculator, it's essential for calculus."

Austin groaned but followed her back to the aisle where the graphing calculators were.

* * *

"What do you mean you haven't started your summer homework?" Ally yelled at a very hungover Austin. "School starts next week!"

"Stop yelling." Austin groaned pulling the covers up over his head as if that were to help his hangover.

"How are you going to read four books, write an essay, and come up with detailed notes before next Wednesday?" Ally asked yanking the covers off.

"I've already read the books and the other stuff will get done before my English class on Wednesday." Austin mumbled. "Now can I go back to sleep?"

"Nope, you're going to start on your homework right now." Ally said taking one of his hands and making the attempt to pull him up. He merely pulled her down onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "No more procrastinating."

"Lets just take a nice long nap." Austin said quietly.

He was asleep in seconds, his tight hold on her never slacking. She knew there was no waking him especially once he started snoring so she didn't try. In a matter of minutes she fell asleep to the steady rise and fall of his chest and his rhythmic breathing.

* * *

"Did I ever tell you that I plan on getting a tattoo?" Austin said speaking for the first time since Ally sentenced him to his desk. Ally looked up from the book she was reading and arched her eyebrows at him. With a playful wiggle of his eyebrows he said, "Several actually but there'd be only one girl who'd get to know the location of them all."

"Get back to work." Ally said bringing her book up to her face to hide her heavy blush. He chuckled and turned around to resume his homework. "For your comment you're taking Kelsey, Scarlett, and me shopping for school clothes."

"I should have kept my mouth shut." Austin mumbled. "Why do you girls need so much clothes?"

"Last time I checked you had more clothes than I did." Ally said rolling onto her back.

"Well I have to keep buying new clothes because someone borrows mine and doesn't return it." Austin said getting up off of the chair and walking over to the bed.

"There is no way you're going to get back to doing your homework now are you?" Ally said looking up into his eyes.

"Nope, you're too much of a distraction." Austin said bringing his lips down onto hers in a sloppy hungry kiss. She forgot about her book and he forgot about his homework all that matter to them was each other.

* * *

Austin managed to finish his homework before they were to go shopping for school clothes, he was surprised to because Ally was the biggest distraction in the world. She didn't say much but her very presence distracted him. All he wanted to do was toss aside his homework and spend the day doing whatever random things their minds came up with, have a couple of intense make-out sessions, and go on real dates with her.

The girls modeled just about everything in the store and he was beginning to think he'd never get out of Forever 21. He sat there with a scowl on his face thinking that they should make a store for adults and call it Finally 22, he laughed to himself at his thought. When they announced that they were ready to go he groaned at the sight of the amount of bags they were carrying.

"Seriously I'm only one guy, I can't carry all of that." Austin groaned.

"Well then take it back to the jeep because there is a lot more stores we have to go to." Kelsey said a sly smirk on her face. She turned to Ally and Scarlett and asked, "How about we all head into Victoria's Secret when Austin gets back."

"No way I'm going in there." Austin said his cheeks tinting pink. As he walked away he mumbled, "I'm going to buy some jeans, maybe I'll even buy a pair without holes."

**There it is chapter eighteen I hoped you guys like it or found it funny. Please review. **


	19. Chapter 19

**So here's Ally's first day of senior year. I just want to make it clear that Austin wasn't being mean in the last chapter, he hates shopping of any kind because its long and boring and he usually winds up carrying the bags and he's a firm believer in the fact that summer is time for fun and not homework, his girlfriend just so happens to be a classic overachiever. He's also a major procrastinator something the Ally doesn't like. **

**I don't own Austin&Ally**

Chapter Nineteen: First Day of Senior Year

"Lets not do that." Austin said gently taking the strand of hair Ally had been chewing on out of her mouth.

"I can't do this Austin." Ally said her eyes wide and focused on the school in front of them. "Take me home and I'll find a way to convince my mom to homeschool me. I can't go through this again, freshman year was bad enough."

"Ally look at me." Slowly her gaze shifted toward him. When their eyes met he could see just how freaked out she was about starting the school year. If he didn't get her to calm down soon she'd wind up having a panic attack right there in the jeep, her ragged breathing told him so. He leaned over the console and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "You can do this I know you can. Just remember that it's high school and that you've been kicking it's ass since freshman year."

She smiled at him and followed his breathing instructions, he'd become really good at calming her down. After a quick kiss the two of them got out of the jeep and made their way into the school. Whispers and stares followed them as they walked, his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist, through the hallway toward her locker. He should've guessed that this would happen it was a known fact that Austin Moon didn't date.

"People are staring." Ally said quietly.

"Only because we're together." Austin whispered to her.

"They're still staring." Ally squeaked.

"Well people should mind their own freaking business." Austin said loudly causing the people who had been staring to look away, it didn't stop the whispers. He'd been punished by the petite brunette under his arm for his major procrastination and as a punishment she forbade him from using curse words. It was proving to be difficult since the words he was using as substitutions for curse words didn't seem to have the same effect. "Can I please have my colorful vocabulary back?"

"Did you learn anything?" Ally asked seeming to have calmed down now that there weren't people obviously staring at them.

"That Ally D is a scary woman when it comes to anything education related." Austin chuckled.

"Well don't forget it." Ally said with a smile. "Are you going to break that habit of yours?"

"Yes, scout's honor." Austin said.

"I find it hard to believe that you were a Boy Scout."

"Do you want to see pictures? I think Dez has some and the ones my parents took are probably somewhere in the attic."

* * *

"I'll meet you in front of your fourth period before lunch okay?" Austin said. Ally found it sweet that he had memorized her schedule and knew exactly where all of her classes were. He removed the silver chain around his neck which had a silver whistle hanging off of it, she never saw him without it, and put it on her. "For luck."

"Thank you." Ally said her eyes shifting nervously between him and the door to her English classroom.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Austin said kissing her lightly on the lips. "I believe in you Ally-cat and you should really believe in yourself because you're amazing. I wish we had every class together but sadly I have to tear myself away from you and make my way over to gov."

"Go you shouldn't be late on the first day of class." Ally said smiling into his goodbye kiss.

She watched him walk away and tried to ignore the many stares she was getting. Figuring that the only way to escape the stares of her fellow students was to walk into her English classroom. Being her typical self she took a seat in one of the desks at the front. Her phone buzzed and she took it out of her bag to check who had messaged her.

**Scar: **How you holding up?

**Ally: **I'm a nervous wreck. People are staring.

**Scar: **Only because Austin's in a serious relationship.

**Ally: **Yeah he said that too. Where are you aren't you in my English class?

**Scar: **Two rows over and four seats back.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She said at the same time she typed it.

Before Ally got Scarlett's reply she grabbed her bag and bolted out of the room. She threw open the door to the first empty stall she found in the bathroom. When she finished emptying her stomach she merely sat on the floor and brought her knees to her chest. Uncharacteristically she cursed Dallas for being alive, it was his fault that her stage fright had escalated to such an intense level. It was now a phobia that triggered the most horrible panic attacks. She lifted her head when she heard someone in the stall beside hers also emptying their stomach into the toilet.

"If you want privacy this is the best bathroom on campus to get it." The girl said once she too sat down on the bathroom floor. "Its too out of the way for people to use it."

"Good to know." Ally said knowing that if she ever needed to hide or cry she'd have a place to do so.

"What's your story?" She asked.

"I don't like attention and I've been getting a lot of it because of who I'm dating." Ally said not really knowing why she was confiding in this stranger. "I'm also new here."

"Who are you dating?"

"Austin Moon."

"Wow that would generate attention, the school's biggest player is in a commited relationship with the new girl."

"Why are you in here?" Ally asked.

"Ate too much at breakfast." She answered sticking a piece of gum underneath the stall. "It'll help the shakey feeling and the nasty after taste."

"Thanks." Ally said.

"So who's Dallas?"

"My ex."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'm Ally by the way."

"Indie."

After a while of random conversation Ally and Indie met each other face to face. Indie was a couple inches taller than Ally with stormy grey eyes and long dark brown hair that cascaded down her back in loose waves. Indie turned out to be in her English class and with her new friend by her side Ally walked into her English class almost half an hour late. After class Indie walked her to her physics class since it was in the same area as her chemistry class, they had thrid period together so they agreed to meet in front of Ally's class before heading down to AP government.

* * *

"So how was your morning." Austin asked as he took Ally's hand and led her in the direction of the cafeteria.

"I spent half of first period in the girl's bathroom where I puked up my breakfast but other than that it was okay. I met a couple of people a girl named Indie and a guy named Brett." Ally said quickly in the way she did when she wanted something overlooked. "I really like my government teacher and my physics teacher they actually look like they want to be teaching."

"Pause and rewind, you spent half of first period puking in the girl's bathroom." Austin said stopping in the middle of the crowded quad area.

"I threw up and then sat on the floor talking to my new friend Indie, who also threw up in the bathroom." Ally said not meeting his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me before now?"

"Because I didn't want to disappoint you." Ally said looking down at their feet. "You believed in me so much that I felt if I told you what happened somehow you'd be disappointed in me for not being able to do something as simple as sitting through the first class of the day."

"Hey," He said bringing his thumb underneath her chin and tiltling it upward so she was looking at him. "I wouldn't have been disappointed, worried maybe, but not disappointed. While I may not know how difficult this whole thing is for you I do know that it is difficult."

"Its senior year I should be having the time of my life with my friends back home in Miami not freaking out over everything here." Ally said tears filling her chocolate colored eyes. "I hate it here. I want to go home."

"Please don't cry you know I hate it when you cry." Austin said wrapping his arms around her and bringing her into his chest where she cried into his shirt regardless of his request. He glared at some curious onlookers and told them to fuck off.

"I kind of missed your colorful vocabulary." Ally said. She looked up at him and quietly said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For making it seem like I hate everything about being here because the truth is I love being right here." Ally answered.

"Right where?" Austin asked bringing his forehead down to hers.

"In your arms." Ally said blushing. "I really do love you."

"I know and I love you too." Austin said closing the distance between them. When they broke apart he gently tugged on one of her curls and in a voice so breathless said, "Come on lets get some lunch before Music Theory."

**Hope you liked it Please review (:**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry I have been out of commission for like ever...there is really no excuse I hope you all still want to read this. Please enjoy the chapter**

**I don't own Austin&Ally**

Chapter Twenty: Cassidy

"I was looking for this shirt." Austin said wrapping his arms around Ally's petite frame from behind. He had forgotten that Ally had taken his favorite dark blue flannel shirt hostage because of his procrastination. "You run out of clean clothes or something?"

"No I just woke up late and this is the first thing I grabbed." Ally said turning around. Standing on her toes so she was closer to Austin's height she kissed him intending it to be a short chaste kiss, thanks to Austin it was anything but.

As she was pressed up against the lockers engaged in a very heated make out session with her boyfriend she couldn't help but think that something had changed in Austin over the first week of school. He wasn't pressuring her or anything he was just kissing her as if any moment their relationship would end. She wanted to know what had happened but he always refused to talk about his day instead he listened to her ramble on about her day.

"Austin...what was that?" She said in between breaths after he pulled away.

"Morning kiss." He said smiling sweetly at her.

"It looked like you two were one step away from getting it on right there." Indie said shaking her head at the two of them. "Come on Ally I'd like to get to English sometime this school year."

"I'll see you later Austin." Ally said stepping out of his iron tight embrace and following Indie down the hall. Tentatively Ally asked, "How was your trip?"

Quietly Indie answered, "It was good, Kaidan didn't recognize me at first but after a while he warmed up to me. My sister took pictures, I'll show you them later. He looks like me, thank god."

Ally nodded not knowing what else to say, she never had a friend in Indie's situation and she couldn't fathom what it would be like. Indie's boyfriend raped her and the outcome was a little boy named Kaidan who was being cared for by Indie's older sister Paige. In a small town such as Grover Beach nothing was personal so naturally the whole town knew that the school's top candidate for valedictorian had a baby and as a result Indie suffered at the hands of their classmates.

Indie poked Ally in the back with her pen after they took their seats in English. Ally twisted around to face her new friend. "Have you figured out what's wrong with your yummylicious boyfriend?"

Sighing Ally said, "Nope, he changes the subject every time I bring it up. You don't think he's planning on breaking up with me?"

"After this morning's not so PG rated make-out session I doubt that boy's ever going to break up with you." Indie said uncapping her pen and doodling in the corner of her notebook. "I've known Austin since we were kids, our parents were best friends, and I can tell that he loves you more than he loves pancakes. That's saying something because that boy loves his pancakes."

"What are we talking about?" Scarlett asked as she slid into her desk beside Ally.

"Ally's worried Austin's going to break up with her." Indie answered.

"Is he still acting weird?" Scarlett asked Ally. As a response Ally nodded. "He's not going to break up with you, he's probably acting weird because Cassidy's back in town."

"Oh trouble." Indie said stopping her doodling.

"Who's Cassidy?" Ally asked not really wanting to know because she had a feeling she wouldn't like what she heard.

Indie and Scarlett shared a look before Scarlett answered, "The girl that broke Austin's heart and changed him into the guy he was before he met you."

Ally nodded unable to do much more, Austin had never mentioned Cassidy before. The bell rang and she found herself unable to pay attention to the lecture about Shakespeare. There was still a lot about Austin that she didn't know, a lot of stuff that he wasn't sharing with her for some reason.

* * *

Austin felt bad for ignoring Ally's messages but he didn't know how to tell her that he'd skipped class to meet up with his ex-girlfriend. Hell he hadn't even told Ally about Cassidy, it wasn't because he wanted to keep things from Ally no it was because it hurt him to talk about the blonde haired beauty that ripped his heart apart. He set the empty can in his hands down in the sand.

"You're day drinking." Cassidy said as she finally walked into the cove. "That's not a good sign."

"It'll make this conversation easier." Austin mumbled popping the top of another can. "Now why the hell did you want to talk to me? What do you have to say to me?"

"I made a mistake walking away from you." She said sitting down beside him and taking one of the cans, she popped the top before Austin could stop her.

"That's too fucking bad because if you think that I'm going to take you back you're insane." Austin said thinking of the brunette who was probably sick with worry. "You broke me and right now the most beautiful girl in the world is picking up the pieces and putting me back together."

"Come on Austin you don't really love Ally Dawson." Cassidy said touching his arm suggestively. "She's not your type, you're just having a little fun with her."

"You don't know anything." Austin growled.

"I know that you still think about our time together, I still think about it. We were good together, especially in bed. I bet Ally doesn't compare to me when it comes to sex." He wouldn't know because they hadn't gotten that far in their relationship not that he was going to tell Cassidy that, it was none of her fucking business.

"You left and I've moved on." Austin said staring intently at the ocean. "I have no feelings for you anymore now get out of my life and don't come near me, Ally or any of my friends again."

"Kiss me Austin Moon, if there's no spark then I won't come near you ever again."

* * *

Ally didn't care that she was barging in unannounced nor did she care that she may have freaked Austin's aunt out all she cared about was why Dez had picked a beyond wasted Austin up from the cove. She didn't knock she just slid the door to his bedroom open and marched up to the bed. He was sleeping peacefully and while a part of her didn't want to disrupt his slumber the other part didn't give a damn that he was asleep. She tore the covers off of him and pulled the pillows out from under his head.

"Wake up!" She was angry for the first time since they started dating she was genuinely angry at him. Hitting him with his pillow she said, "Wake up Austin!"

Groaning Austin mumbled, "Stop it with the yelling."

"No I'm mad at you." Ally all but shouted at him. "Why the hell did you leave school and get drunk?"

"Ally don't..." He said cracking an eye open and regretting it because Ally was close to tears, he hated it when she cried. "Please Ally just don't."

"Austin just tell me." Ally cried. "You've been acting weird this whole week and then you go and do this, I want to know what's wrong. I want you to be able to trust me with your problems, I want to help you through them just like you always help me with mine. I love you Austin and I hate seeing you like this."

She was full out sobbing and he couldn't handle it, he got up off of the bed and took her into his arms. She protested a bit but eventually she gave in and slumped against him. He led her back to the bed and sat down with her on his lap. Slowly and carefully he began to tell her about his relationship with Cassidy. How they met in junior high and dated until sophomore year. He told her that Cassidy helped him through the death of his parents and how she introduced him to the numbing effects of alcohol. Looking back at it he couldn't help but think that his relationship with Cassidy was sick and twisted mostly consisting of alcohol, drugs, and sex. They did do couple stuff but all the sweet and innocent moments of their relationship were overshadowed by the not so sweet and innocent moments. He told her how Cassidy went on vacation to California and when she came back she broke it off with him because she'd met someone in California. A week after their break up she ran off to California leaving him more broken than he had been.

"That's terrible." Ally said wiping her nose with the sleeve of Austin's shirt.

"I met with her today that's why I skipped school." Ally tensed in his arms. "She spewed some bullshit about how leaving me was a mistake and then had the fucking nerve to tell me that I'm not in love with you." As if sensing Ally needed some reassurance he bent his head down until their lips met and kissed her softly. "I so totally am don't ever forget or doubt that Allyson Olivia Dawson. She then tells me to kiss and if there was no spark then she'd get out of my life. I told her to fuck off and somehow made my way down to the cove where I drank until Dez found me barely conscious."

"You didn't kiss her?" Ally asked.

"Nope. Do you want to know why?" Ally nodded. With his index finger he tapped her nose. "Because you're the only girl I want to be kissing."

Tears pooled in Ally's chocolate brown eyes and she smiled at Austin before capturing his lips with her own. He responded immediately wasting no time in parting her lips and exploring her mouth with his tongue. She had no clue at what point Austin had gotten her on her back, she had been too lost in his kiss to have noticed. Her hands slipped under the thin cotton of his shirt and explored every part of his perfect torso before coming back down to the hem and tugging at the offensive material.

Breaking the kiss she said, "This needs to come off now."

Austin smirked and sat up slowly pulling his shirt off, he tossed it into the pile of blankets on the floor not once breaking eye contact with Ally. Ally sat up slightly looking at Austin expectantly, he removed his flannel shirt from her body and tossed it so that it landed where the shirt he'd been wearing did. He searched her eyes for any sign that told him that she didn't want to go further, he was surprised when he saw no such sign. Her grey tee joined the other shirts on the floor. A deep red blush painted her cheeks and she couldn't meet his gaze.

"You're so fucking beautiful." He said easing them back down onto the mattress. In between kisses he repeated. "So. Fucking. Beautiful." His hands freely roamed over her almost naked upper body, touching places she'd never let Dallas touch.

He didn't remove her bra nor did they go any further than that because Ally had put a stop to things before they wound up buck naked while his aunt and cousins were home. She still wasn't ready for sex and he understood but that didn't stop them from continuing to make out. When they stopped Austin picked up the pillows and blankets, he returned the pillows to their place on the bed and draped the blankets over Ally. He climbed under the covers and brought the girl he thought more beautiful than Aphrodite herself into his arms.

Kissing her forehead he said, "How did I get so lucky?"

"I think you were at the right place at the right time." Ally said referring to that day in the ice cream shop. "Your kisses make my lips all tingly."

"Well get used to it because I love kissing you." Austin said bringing his lips down to hers again.

"I love being kissed by you." Ally murmured snuggling closer to him.

Austin fell asleep first, Ally was lulled to sleep by his steady breathing and the rise and fall of his bare chest.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Please review. (:**


	21. Chapter 21

**You guys are amazing, thanks for sticking with this story. Enjoy the chapter**

**I don't own Austin&Ally**

Chapter Twenty-One: Ignoring an Ultimatum

Ally woke up to find that she wasn't really lying on the bed anymore, more than half of her body was sprawled across Austin's chest. Their legs were tangled together underneath Austin's black and grey comforter. One of his arms was around her waist like a steel band. Her hand was on his stomach, she could feel the steady and strong beating of his heart underneath her cheek.

Her cheeks flamed at the intimacy of being wrapped around each other in bed like a pair of lovers. Every part of her was hyper-aware of him, of how her body fit perfectly against his, the fact that his bare skin was touching hers, the way his thighs were pressed against hers, and the hardness of his stomach under her small hand.

Suddenly he shifted and rolled, Ally found herself back on her back. Austin's face burrowed into the spot between her neck and shoulder, nuzzling. His warm breath danced over her bare skin, sending pleasurable shivers down the length of her body. His hand rested on her stomach and his leg in between her own pushing up and up. He whispered something to her that she didn't quite understand. His fingers skirted upward and stopped under her breasts, he teased her a bit before finally running his fingers over the satin cups of her bra. His hand slipped to her back and his fingers undid the clasp of her bra.

"Austin." She gasped after feeling his fingers on her naked breasts.

His eyes shot open.

"Having a good dream there?" She smirked.

"Oh god Ally I am so sorry." He said, cheeks tinted pink. He reached around her and redid the clasp of her bra. "I practically assaulted you in my sleep."

"It's only assault if it's unwanted." Ally smiled.

"So it doesn't bother you?" Austin asked looking down into her brown eyes.

"Nope." Ally said popping the 'p.' "What does bother me is the fact that you're obviously having some naughty dreams."

The corners of his mouth curved upward in a devilish grin. "Yeah they are pretty naughty and all about you." He chuckled at her shocked facial expression. "You know you have the same dreams about me." Her blush was a deep shade of red and Austin knew that he was right. He pressed his lips to her forehead and murmured, "God when you blush it just does things to me, I find your rosy cheeks so sexy."

To her dismay he rolled off of her, picked his t-shirt up, and pulled it back over his head. He instructed her to sit up and keeping his gaze level with hers he helped her back into her shirt, his hands didn't wander. Before he could do anything about it she hopped out of the bed and put his flannel shirt back on intending to keep it.

"But its my favorite." He whined following her out of his bedroom.

"Its my favorite too." She said starting up the stairs.

He pinned her against the wall, his hands on either side of her head. "Fine you can keep it but only because I love seeing you wear my clothes."

Winking she said, "You'll get it back someday, if you know what I mean."

"Hanging out with me is changing you Ally Dawson." Austin sighed.

"Did you two have a nice nap?" Austin's aunt said interrupting them mid-kiss.

Ally blushed and Austin chuckled. "Yes Aunt Madeline, it was the best sleep I've gotten in a while." His hand slipped down from the wall and found Ally's. "Is dinner ready? I'm starving."

* * *

"No freaking way!" Indie exclaimed as they walked to government. Several people turned to stare but she just flashed them her middle finger and they looked away. "He totally groped you in his sleep."

"Could you be any louder, I don't think they heard you on Neptune." Ally hissed.

"Oh trust me I can be loud." Indie said with a mischievous smile.

"And according to Ryan that's why sex with you was terrible." An unfamiliar voice said from behind them.

Kelsey was the first to turn around, Indie just froze in her tracks, and Ally wasn't sure what she should do. Eventually she followed Kelsey's lead and turned around. Standing in front of her was the prettiest girl Ally had ever seen, long golden hair, bright blue eyes, and curves in all of the right places.

"Hey there Kelsey long time no see." The girl said. Her blue eyes shifted from Kelsey's face to her hair, which now had red streaks in it, her face scrunched up in disgust for a second. "I love what you've done with your hair."

"That's bullshit Cassidy, you're not fooling me." Kelsey snarled. Ally felt her jaw drop, the girl sanding before them was Austin's ex. She looked like a model and Ally felt like she couldn't even come close to her in looks. Ally couldn't help but wonder why Austin would pick her when he's been with a goddess like that, he downgraded in her opinion. Kelsey looked over at Ally and by the way she was intently staring at the ground she knew that Ally knew who Cassidy was. "Of course you would know what Ryan likes in bed you are the town slut."

"No that would be Indie, tell me how is that bastard son of yours?"

Indie rounded on Cassidy faster than anyone thought possible. "Say that again and I'll beat you within an inch of your pathetic life." Indie snarled not caring that they were drawing a crowd.

"Is this why they took him from you India because of your anger problems?" Cassidy laughed.

Before Indie could land the first punch she was pulled off of the blonde haired girl by Austin. He handed her over to Kelsey and took Cassidy by the arm. "Have you changed your mind, baby? Do you want a repeat of what we did on the beach yesterday?"

"Austin?" Ally squeaked.

"Go to class Ally, I'll talk to you later." Austin said giving Cassidy a murderous glare

"Austin you said..."

"Go to class Allyson." At Cassidy's smile he looked over his shoulder and saw that Ally was indeed headed in the direction of her class. He felt like such an ass because he could tell that she was crying.

* * *

"You can't blame me for that because that was all you Austin." Cassidy said cheerfully. "She's insecure and I was under the impression that you went for the confident type."

"Shut up and listen to me, stay the hell away from Ally and Indie. If you don't next time I won't stop Indie from beating the shit out of you." Austin said in a deathly low voice.

"Break up with Ally and I'll stay as far away from her as possible." Cassidy said.

"Not going to happen." Austin said, he was so close to losing it.

"Well then whatever happens to her now is your fault." Cassidy smiled stepping around Austin and starting down the now empty hallway. "I want you back and I always get what I want, this time someone's just going to have to get hurt. I hope you can live with yourself assuming that she's still your girlfriend."

Austin wasn't aware of how hard he punched the locker behind him until he looked down at his bleeding knuckles. He let out a mirthless and walked in the direction of Ally's classroom. Minutes trickled by as he stood waiting for her to walk out of the room, during this time he contemplate why security hadn't noticed him just standing there and what he was going to say to Ally to get her to believe that he and Cassidy hadn't done anything on the beach. She wouldn't believe him so easily especially considering he did almost drink himself into a coma. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

**Scarlett: **She's not in class.

**Austin: **Where is she?

**Scarlett: **In the bathroom with Indie and Kelsey.

He knew exactly what bathroom Scarlett was talking about and he didn't care that he was going to walk into a girl's restroom. All he cared about was getting Ally to believe that he'd never cheat on her, even piss drunk. Kelsey and Indie didn't seem surprise to see him Ally on the other hand didn't want to see him.

"Ally please, you know I didn't do anything with her." Austin said following her out the door.

"No I don't because you were..."

"Not even drunk would I do anything that would cost me the best thing in my life." He said catching her hand and turning her around. "You believe me." She shook her head and he tapped her heart with his index finger. "You believe me in here."

"I don't know why you want me when you had her!" She yelled at him. "I'm nothing compared to her!"

"She's nothing compared to you Ally!" Austin said taking her by the wrist and leading her through the empty halls of the school. Ally protested not wanting to ditch class but he wasn't listening. He threw the passenger's side door open. "Get in."

"No I refuse to skip school." Ally said folding her arms across her chest.

"We're taking an early lunch." Austin said picking her up and setting her down in the seat, he buckled her seatbelt and slammed the door shut before she could say another word. Quickly he climbed into his seat and started the jeep.

"The security here sucks." Ally mumbled.

"That they do baby that they do." Austin said tearing out of the parking lot.

"Don't call me 'baby' it feels tainted because that bitch called you that." Ally growled. Austin was surprised at the curse word that Ally let slip, he'd never heard her curse because she didn't. She must truly hate Cassidy for her to say something like that and not regret it.

"Where did the claws come from Ally-cat?" Austin laughed.

"They've always been here Moon, there just hasn't been a good enough reason to bring them out." Ally said looking over at him. "You're bleeding."

He looked down at his knuckles, he had completely forgotten that they were bleeding. "It's no big deal."

"Uh yeah it is. Pull over." Ally said. He figured it was better to do what she asked. He watched as Ally dug up the first aid kit he kept in the glove compartment. When she asked for his hand he gave it to her. "What did you do?"

"Punched a locker because the girl you referred to as a bitch is out to ruin the relationship I've tried so hard to not mess up." Their eyes met for a second before Ally returned her attention to his hand. "I want you because you're not her, you're Allyson Olivia Dawson the girl that makes me want to be a better person, the girl that lights up my world with a single smile, the girl who is more talented than I'll ever be, the girl who found the broken pieces of my heart and welded them back together, and the girl who is perfect without even knowing it."

"I believe you now." Ally said as she finished bandaging his hand. She crawled over the console and settled herself on his lap. "I really don't like your ex."

"Well I don't really like yours." Austin said kissing her neck in the spot he knew made her breath go uneven and shallow.

"You torture me Austin Moon." She somehow managed to breathe out after he took her earlobe into his mouth.

"Ally-cat I'm not the only one who tortures." Austin said the minute Ally's hands slipped under his shirt. "You're mine Ally Dawson and I intend on keeping you." She didn't know what stemmed this possessive comment but she didn't care because his kisses made it hard for her to think clearly.

He didn't know exactly what Cassidy had planned but there was no way he was giving Ally up, he was selfish that way. He made the silent promise to keep Ally safe and he sealed his promise with the the longest and most intimate kiss he'd ever given his girlfriend.

**So...what did y'all think about this little thing? Did you love it? Hate it? Which part was your favorite?**

**Please review (:**


	22. Chapter 22

**You guys are amazing, thanks for sticking with this story. Enjoy the chapter**

**I don't own Austin&Ally**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Not Going to Get Stepped on Anymore

"What are we doing here?" Troy asked as Austin returned with their snacks.

"Watching a football game." Austin answered as he handed everybody their snacks. He took his seat next in between Ally and Indie. "It's senior year and I figured that we should do everything possible to make this year memorable. That means going to sporting events, dances, and other senior year specific activities."

"We have a gig tomorrow, shouldn't we be rehearsing?" Zack asked.

"Just enjoy the game Olivera." Indie said popping a Starburst into her mouth. "You guys have been practicing all week, you're ready for that gig."

Austin spent the majority of the game explaining to Ally how it was played. Ally gave up trying to understand the ridiculously complicated game and just cheered when the side of the stadium dressed in burgundy cheered. Dez recorded them with his camera and Kelsey snapped pictures of the group with Ally's.

"Uh-oh here comes trouble with a capital T." Kelsey said setting Ally's camera down.

Instinctively Austin wrapped an arm around Ally's waist and took hold of Indie's wrist with the other. Ally didn't look at Cassidy while Indie couldn't look away. They all knew that Indie wanted to rip Cassidy's blonde hair off of her head and that she'd do it if they weren't holding her back.

"Don't have to much fun India, you wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last time you were out on a Friday night."

Zack acted before Indie could tear Cassidy's face off, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest. Ally couldn't understand what Austin had seen in Cassidy, she was a horrible human being. She felt Austin press his lips to the top of her head and heard Cassidy gag.

"Babe, do you remember how we used to leave football games at half-time all so we could have hot and heavy sex in an empty classroom?" Cassidy said to Austin but never took her gaze away from Ally. "Do you still have those black and grey sheets I love so much."

"Bitch its time for you to get the fuck out of our sight." Scarlett snarled looking from a stiff wide-eyed Ally to a satisfied looking Cassidy.

"Last time I checked you were the town's resident bitch Scarlett." Cassidy said.

"Yeah well I guess I've been replaced." Scarlett said walking up to the blonde haired girl. "Desperate girls aren't attractive Cassidy and right now you're so desperate that you're uglier than that troll in the first _Harry Potter _movie."

"We all know that you're the desperate bitch Scarlett, did you tell Cinderella over there about the time you took you bikini top off for Austin and begged him to take your virginity." Again Cassidy only looked at Ally as if waiting for her to burst out crying, she knew hearing all of this would eventually break her.

Before anybody could stop her Scarlett slapped Cassidy across the face, she did it two more times before Troy finally pulled her away from the blue-eyed girl. Cassidy took the hint and left but not before spitting a couple curse words at Scarlett who fired some right back at her.

"If a faculty member saw you you'd be suspended." Troy said sitting her down onto the bleachers.

"I don't give a fuck, that bitch is working my last good nerve. She doesn't have the right to talk to Indie like that and I hate what's she's doing to Ally." Scarlett turned to Ally who was blankly staring out at the field. "What she said happened between me and Austin didn't happen. It wasn't Austin, it was some other guy who was here on vacation."

Numbly Ally nodded, she did believe Scarlett. "I don't want to be here."

"Come on I have an idea." Austin said looking at his friends. "Lets have a bonfire, I have some sheets I need to burn."

"Okay." Everybody said.

"Alright meet at my house in an hour, bring a sleeping bag and a change of clothes because we're sleeping on the beach tonight." Austin said taking Ally by the hand and leading her out of the stadium. "Are you okay? You haven't said anything."

"I hate her, I really hate her. She's a complete and total psycho." Ally said wrapping her arms around herself. "When you're not with me she doesn't hold back, I don't know how much more I can take Austin."

Austin was at a loss for words, he didn't know how to deal with Cassidy and keep Ally. "If I break up with you she'll leave you alone. Do you want me to..."

"No!" Ally shrieked throwing her arms around him. She dug her face in the space between his shoulder and neck. "I'll take whatever she throws at me if it means keeping you."

"You sure Ally-cat? I hate seeing you so down in the dumps." Austin said.

"Absolutely, you're mine Austin Moon and I'm not letting you go." Ally said looking up into his warm brown eyes. "Kiss me, please."

"My pleasure."

* * *

Austin stood at the register trying to ignore the cashier's blatant staring. Ally and Indie were bagging the small amount of groceries they had picked up for the bonfire. When the girl gave him his total he handed her some cash and shifted his attention to the girl he had been making out with not too long ago. Ever since their little nap together it was getting harder to keep things from going too far. Had Indie not stopped them Austin was pretty sure he would have taken Ally right their in the parking lot on the hood of his jeep. He wasn't going to let Ally's first time be anything less than perfect.

"Here's your change." The cashier said batting her eyelashes flirtatiously at him.

Taking his money he mumbled a "Thanks," and went to go join the two girls he'd come into the store with. Austin took Ally's hand in his, the two of them followed Indie out of the store. He let Ally drive the jeep and even let Indie sit up front with her, he remained in the backseat gripping his seatbelt tightly.

"I'm not a horrible driver." Ally said as she eased the jeep into the garage.

"Austin just doesn't want anything to happen to his baby." Indie said unbuckling herself the moment Ally cut off the engine. "This thing is like the most important thing in his life."

"Not true." Austin refuted as he climbed out and walked over to the trunk. "The most important thing in my life is a girl by the name of Ally Dawson."

Indie playfully smacked him in the shoulder. "You've become such a sap Moon."

"And you've become such a badass Indie." Austin said taking all of the bags before either of the two girls could. "I can handle this. Why don't you two go down to my bedroom and get the sheets and sleeping bags."

Wiggling her eyebrows at Ally Indie said, "I'm sure you're well acquainted with his room and know exactly where we would find his sheets."

Blushing Ally said, "Yeah on the bed."

"The bed that you're lying on in Austin's naughty dreams." Indie said as they walked toward Austin's room. "You know those dreams where you're naked and he's having his way with you."

"Oh god!" Ally squeaked. "I shouldn't have told you anything."

"But you did." Indie sang.

* * *

Austin didn't care that his favorite set of sheets were being reduced to a pile of ashes, he'd buy new ones. If it were up to him he'd burn his entire mattress but his uncle would call him crazy and stop him from doing so. He planned on disinfecting the thing when he got a chance, if Ally thought the word 'baby' was tainted just because Cassidy had called him that he couldn't imagine what she'd think of his bed once she realized that he'd done it with several girls in his bedroom.

"What are you thinking about?" Ally asked peering up at him.

"You don't want to know." He answered tapping her nose.

"Is it dirty?" She asked swatting his finger away.

Bending his head down so that he was speaking into her ear he murmured, "Very."

"Austin never has a clean thought in his mind." Kelsey said tossing a marshmallow at the couple. "He's always thinking dirty."

Austin grabbed a handfull of marshmallows and tossed them at Kelsey. Dez entertained them by making complex shadow puppets and using them to tell a story that ended with the prince having one of his legs eaten by the dragon. No one really liked the story. Troy and Zach teamed up to tell a ghost story that left almost everybody scared, Indie merely rolled her eyes and tossed a graham cracker at the pair. Austin brought out his acoustic and started playing random songs.

"I've been working on a song." Ally said, the group looked at her, she looked at Austin. "I want to sing it to you someday."

"Its a beautiful song Als." Scarlett said. "You should sing it."

"Someday but not today." Ally said determined to one day get up on stage and sing the song she wrote about Austin to Austin.

Cassidy's attempts to break her got to her but not in the way the blonde haired witch thought they would, no instead of turning around and hiding she was going to face her problem head on. Her best friend was Trish De la Rosa and if the latina girl were here she'd have already ripped all of Cassidy's hair out, she would have also smacked Ally for even thinking that Austin would leave her for the wicked witch. Of course Ally was going to try to stand up for herself in her own Ally Dawson way, she wasn't going to resort to violence that could get her in trouble. That would disappoint Trish but she would still be proud that Ally was going to fight her demons, a demon in the form of an extremely beautiful yet ugly girl.

**So what did you guys think? Are y'all ready for a Cassidy and Ally smackdown? Please review (:**


End file.
